She's Back
by oc-la-1
Summary: Charlie's back after she left Summer Bay one year ago. Her and Brax go through lots of drama but obviously belong together.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie's P.O.V**

It was only now that I realized I would probably run into him at some point during my time in Summer Bay. Waves of different emotions washed over me. I still remembered the last conversation we had together.

"_Brax please, just listen to me!" _I had to plead over his protests.

"_Charlie, we'll leave it! I can't do this right now, just give it a few days-" _I cut him off.

"_There is so few da-" _Now he cut me off. This was the most heated discussion we'd ever had. Brax just shook his head and walked into his office.

"_A few days Charlie." _He snarled over his shoulder.

"_Fine." _I groaned._ Have it your way, _I thought.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"_Well are you coming in?"_ Casey asked, standing awkwardly outside the passenger door. He leant his head into the car and stared at me, his facing having an expression that said _Well, are you? _

"_Yeah."_ I said, blinking.

We walked towards the hospital, well Casey practically sprinted to be at Ruby's side. All we knew was that she'd been brought in by April and that something was going wrong with her diabetes.

When I finally reached the customer service desk, I didn't have to think twice about what I saw. Her back was facing me and her figure looked skinnier than ever. Her hair was now nearly touching her waist. Her ankle boots made her look a little taller, but still not as tall as me. I could smell her scent from where I was standing. She was embracing a hug with Casey when he looked up at me. He opened his mouth but I quickly shook my head and walked straight back to my ute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brax's P.O.V**

What was I thinking? Of course she would be there. Her daughter was sick. My heart and stomach physically hurt. Running from the hospital seemed like an okay idea at the time, but now I'm not so sure. What if Casey told her I left? What if this pushed her away again? I missed Charlie so much and even seeing the back of her brought back so many painful memories. I knew I wouldn't be able to face her. Until my stomach went back to normal at least.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Not seeing Brax come to visit Ruby at the hospital was a little hurtful.

"_Hey Case?"_ I whispered, Ruby still asleep. He lifted his head to look at me, obviously half asleep.

"_Why didn't Brax come?"_ He squinted his eyes at me then moved his head down.

"_You really hurt him Charlie."_ He looked up at me and waited for a reaction. I gave a little hurtful smile.

I snickered. _"Right."_ Then I left the room.

I never wanted to leave without saying good bye to Brax but he didn't really give me much of a choice. I wouldn't have left if he didn't hurt me. It was girl after girl that I would catch him with. Every time we had a fight I never ran off to some random guy to hook up with out of revenge. I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me again. It was his turn to feel what I felt when I saw him with other girls.

I took my phone out of my bag and dialed Bianca's number.

"_Charlie?"_ She asked surprised.

"_Hey!" _I squealed.

"_No way! Where are you?"_

"_Hospital with R- no no no, everything's fine, it's fine!"_ I laughed. _" We need to catch up so meet me at Angelo's at 7!"_

"_Oh my god, yes, okay!"_

I hung up when Casey came outside.

"_She's awake."_ He said awkwardly. I nodded and gave him a polite smile before I walked into her hospital room.

"_Mum!"_ Ruby instantly sat up and hugged me._ "You didn't tell me you were coming!"_ She laughed, releasing me from our hug.

"_You were a little busy."_ I whispered, nodding towards the bed. She laughed and squealed again.

"_Oh my gosh, well how long are you staying?"_ She couldn't stop smiling. It had been almost 4 months since Ruby had last come to visit me.

"_I'm not entirely sure, I'd like to stay until you get completely better."_ I gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"_Well, you can stay at Leah's until then, so you can keep an extra eye on me."_ She laughed. Her eyes were a little watery and I could see the hope in her face. She was going to persuade me to stay again, permanently, I could see it in her face.

"_Of course." _I smiled lightly. _"Get some sleep, I'm going to go home and see Bianca for a few hours but I'll still be in Summer Bay in the morning"_, I stroked her hair, _"I promise."_ I kissed her on the forehead before I got up, picked my bags up and headed to Leah's, only to find Brax's car in the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I slowly walked up the drive way of Leah's house. My skin tingled and my stomach twisted with nerves. When I reached the door Brax immediately stood up.

"_Charlie."_ He whispered.

"_Brax.."_ I returned.

I tried to get my keys out of my hand bag to try and make things un-awkward. He gave a slight and barely audible laugh at my clumsiness. God, I missed him but I knew I couldn't give him the satisfactory of seeing the pain he caused me.

"_I saw you at the hospital.."_ He continued

"_Funny",_ I said, lifting my head up from my bag to look at him, _"I didn't see you."_

"_Yeah, I was just dropping Casey off."_

"_Right." _I gave a tiny laugh, nodding my head and returning to the search for my keys.

"_So, what are you doing here?"_

"_I don't-"_ he paused,_"I don't know. I just wanted to see you."_

"_Well now you have." _I remarked sarcastically.

"_Charlie what's your problem? You leave without saying good-bye and now you're back, for however long, and you won't even have a proper conversation with me." _He spat.

"_I tried to say good-bye to you Brax, but you didn't want to hear it and you know what," _-I stared at him,_"quite frankly, I don't really want to talk to you."_

"_Ouch." _He nodded, laughed and stared at me. _"You don't- You don't want to talk? To me? Wow, well maybe I don't want to talk to you anymore either." _He was yelling now so I thought it was only fair if I started too.

"_FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S TALK ABOUT TALKING. LET'S TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT IF YOU HADV'E JUST LISTENED TO ME LIKE I BEGGED YOU TOO, I MAY HAVE NEVER OF GONE IN THE FIRST PLACE! OR THE FACT THAT IF YOU HADN'T OF KISSED OR SLEPT WITH OTHER GIRLS I NEVER WOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING. OR WHEN-" _He cut me off.

"_OKAY YEAH, TALKING. LET'S TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER CONTACTED ME ONCE WHILE YOU WERE GONE NOR DID YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I TRIED TO CONTACT YOU."_

I scoffed.

"_I DIDN'T OWE YOU ANY SORT OF EXPLANATION BRAX. WE HAD NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT."_ He stepped towards me and I didn't back away. God, he was hot when he was angry. We both looked at each other sternly, waiting for the other to crack and start crying. Neither of us did. We'd both obviously gotten stronger during my departure. We had no choice.

He closed the distance between us.

"_You hurt me."_ I finally said in a quieter tone.

"_What, and you think I wasn't hurt too?"_ He also said in a soft tone.

"_Yeah I do think you were hurt."_ I smirked. Of course I knew it would hurt him and I wasn't finished. Not yet. I could tell he wasn't going to play nice anymore either. He smirked and leant his face closer to mine, his lips lingering over mine, but didn't quite reach them. He wasn't going to kiss me, he was teasing me. I smiled and reached up to his cheek, slowly pecked it and let my mouth linger there a little longer than required. My keys were finally in hand and I went behind him, heading towards the door. He turned to face me, smirking. I dangled my keys up and walked a few steps backwards towards the door before turning completely around and heading inside.

**Brax's P.O.V**

Thankfully all the screaming and yelling was over. We'd both said what we needed to say and we both understood each other quite clearly. It was hurt or be hurt.

Charlie's personality was stronger and more stubborn than ever, and I loved it. I had gotten stronger too. Living away from Charlie at the start was hard, but loosing someone you love gives you strength you never knew was possible.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

When Charlie called me after her and Brax had some sort of twisted argument I knew straight away that whatever they were both playing at was going to end in tragedy. It was going to be some sort of game of "Who can hurt who first and the most". Charlie sounded stronger but I knew she would crack first and all I could do was watch and let it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After the conversation I had with Brax, I ran to my old room and got changed. When I finally managed to choose what to wear, I was in a red dress that flowed freely. It was low cut down my back and the material started again 3/4 down my spine. It cut off a little above my knees and the straps were thin. I matched my dress with cream heels and decided to wear an almost silver clutch that matched the bracelet a fling in Perth had bought me. I called Bianca and told her I was on my way. I knew that tonight I wanted to get drunk and make Brax as jealous as he could possibly be. What better person to do that with than Bianca? I smirked to myself before locking the house and walking to Angelo's.

I spotted Bianca way before I reached the entrance of the surf club. She was wearing a tight, strapless black dress that matched her figure completely. Her hair was a tad shorter too.

"_Bianca!"_ I squealed. When she spotted me she ran over for a hug.

"_I missed you so much Charlie."_ She smiled. I was on the verge of tears.

"_Stop it you're going to make me cry!"_ I laughed and she laughed along too. We linked hands and I leaned my head on her shoulder before we walked up the stairs and into the surf club.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I looked up from behind the bar and spotted her straight away. She was being seated by one of the waiters while yapping to Bianca. Neither of them could shut up and I could hear them laughing from where I was, which was slightly concerning since Angelo's was packed and very, _very _loud. I decided not to act like I was watching her every move.

_1 hour later_

By now, both Charlie and Bianca were completely drunk. I'd look over and they'd be crying and talking about all the memories they'd shared and then I'd look up again and one would be nearly asleep while the other was dancing alone. "No you're beautiful." "No you're beautiful." I heard them repeat those three words for almost 3 minutes before Bianca started to cry so Charlie started to cry too.

The next time I looked up, Bianca was hooking up with Heath. No surprise there. I waitered a few tables before spotting Charlie flirting wildly with some guy. I could hear her giggling as he whispered stuff in her ear. Rage took over me. She was completely oblivious to the fact that I was around. I decided something had to be done.

Rachel walked over to Charlie and her fling. I heard her scoff and ask what he thought he was doing. He looked up at her confused while Charlie put her hand over her mouth and started to giggle. She'd definitely had one too many. Regardless, my plan worked and Charlie just got up and started coming towards the bar, in need of more drinks. I gave Rachel an appreciative smile before she smirked proudly and went back to her real boyfriend.

"_Charlie." _I said bluntly, keeping my cool.

"_Brax."_ She said, fascinated like a drunk 5 year old. She started to giggle like a 5 year old too._"You're looking very serious tonight"_ She giggled creasing her forehead. She was insanely cute. She had pretty much forgotten anything she'd just said and continued. _"I'd like"_, she dragged on the word like for some time before saying _"another glass of red wine."_

"_I think you've had enough."_ I said, crossing my arms and leaning over the counter.

"_No I haven't."_ I thought she was going to cry so I didn't argue. I poured her another glass. She smirked and turned around only to walk into another guy. I knew he was going to try pick her up and he must've been at least the 13th guy in just a short few hours.

"_Sorry."_ She smiled. The guy stared at her before asking her to dance. She gladly accepted. I felt somebody pat my back.

"_Sorry bro."_ Heath nodded towards Charlie and the guy she was passionately hooking up with. My eyes stung at the sight. I sighed. Heath laughed before we were joined by Bianca. She was very cute when she was drunk.

"_You're a very bad boy."_ She explained, poking my chest once, creasing her forehead and pouting a sad pout.

"_Why's that?"_ I laughed. Bianca and I had become quite close over the period of time Charlie had been gone. She left both of us and soon enough we decided we could be sad together.

"_You're just letting Charlie hook up with that awfully attractive guy."_ She said, unpleased.

"_That's not my business."_

"_If one of you doesn't make the first move you're both going to end up hurt and the first move obviously isn't going to be made by Charlie."_ Bianca and I both looked up to see that these wise words came out of Heath's mouth. Bianca started laughing uncontrollably before stopping and realizing something.

"_Wait, no, that's right."_ She said, shocked at Heath's romantic advice.

"_Don't you two have someone else to annoy."_ Heath grabbed Bianca's hand and led her to a new table. Not before she looked back and poked her tongue out at me. I laughed to myself before looking up and seeing that Charlie had moved on to a new guy.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Angelo's was closing and Heath, Bianca, Brax and I were basically the only ones left in the restaurant. My head was starting to hurt and the sight of Heath and Bianca hooking up was making me feel sick. I sat in the seat at the back table before getting up and skipping to the bar.

"_One more glass of wine please." _I gazed at Brax, fascinated at the sight of him laughing and pouring the wine._ "Thank you." _I said, carrying on the you for slightly longer than required. I skulled it before slamming it onto the bar bench. _"I'm going home."_ I decided out loud, not really talking to anybody in piticular. I jumped up and started walking out the door.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I looked up to find Charlie basically walking on top of her own feet. I looked up at one of the waiters and told him to lock up tonight before running to find Charlie who was just outside still trying to walk home.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was walking home peacefully before somebody's hands wrapped around my waist. I didn't need to think twice about who it was. His hands sent shivers trough my body. I quickly turned around before slapping his hands off me. _"Brax, what are you doing?"_ I giggled.

"_You've barely made it 1 meter out the door."_

"_I'm fine." _I said sternly to show him I was serious. I really wasn't fine. I could barely remember my own name. _"Actually", _I said, putting my hand on his shoulder for balance and taking my heels off, _"Now I am."_ I barely finished the sentence before I lost my balance and nearly hit the ground. Brax quickly caught me and put me back up straight. We started walking, me falling every 5 seconds and Brax's strong arm's catching on the sixth second.

"_Haven't changed a bit."_ He laughed under his breath.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I decided to just keep my arms around her waist to hold her up straight and not let her fall. Her body fell into me perfectly. I missed the warmth of her body against my skin. She slapped my hand off her.

"_I don't need your help Brax. I am not a 2 year old!" _She whined and her words were slurred. I let go of her to only have her back in my arms 2 seconds later after she nearly fell once again.

"_Is that right?"_ I whispered looking into her eyes. My arms wrapped around her waist tightly and I pulled her in closer to me. She smiled before smacking me away once again and sitting down on the curb of the road. We were barely half way home yet and it was nearing 3:00am.

"_I need a break." _She whined. I stood for almost 30 seconds before deciding she wasn't going to get up anytime soon. I sat down next to her and she sighed.

"_I'm so sorry I left Brax." _I knew her words came out because of her drunken state but people always say that when you're drunk the truth comes out. I looked at her and realized she'd passed out during the time I processed her words. I gently tapped her face.

"_Charlie? Charlie?" _

I grabbed at some of her hair and held onto it. I smiled at her limp body that lay half on the road and half on the grass. I kissed her forehead and laughed at the state of her before picking her up in my arms and headed towards Leah's. I put her bag and heels on top of her petite body that felt unusually light. Lighter than it used to be. She immediately adjusted and fit perfectly to my body. She grabbed a handful of my t-shirt, still limp and asleep. I soon became sad about the fact that she probably wouldn't remember this and might go back to playing hard to get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I woke up with a burning head ache. I looked at the clock. _2:00pm_. _"Shit." _I got out of bed, wrapped my cream, silk dressing gown over me and walked to the kitchen. Leah and VJ still weren't home from their trip to Melbourne, visiting Leah's family. I was in the middle of making coffee when someone's large arms wrapped around my waist. _"Boo." _He whispered into my ear.

My whole body went numb. I closed and opened my eyes a repetitive amount of times before finally turning around to look at Brax. I came to my senses and got out of his grip to put the milk back into the fridge.

"_Do you need something?" _I knew why he came here. He wanted to brag about being the hero last night, not that I can say I remember everything that happened. I did remember being in Brax's arms on the way home. I remember sleeping in them, his hand playing with my hair as he carried me to bed. I then remember him pretty much chucking me onto the bed. I can't say it didn't hurt a little bit. I fully awoke at that point. I just looked up at him and moved my arms above my head. He then started to take my dress off, which exposed me to only my underwear. I started protesting and pushing his hands away from my body.

"_Don't Brax! Stop it!"_ I cried until he grabbed my wrists to stop me from pulling away. He grabbed my cheek softly. I started kicking my legs and winging. I thought he wanted to rape me or something, but I can blame that on all the alcohol.

"_Charlie, Charlie!" _He said sternly to calm me down.

"_Relax."_ He completely took my dress off now and didn't even look at my basically naked body. He pulled the blanket out from under me and wrapped it tightly around me. He leaned over me and smiled. I touched his cheek before he leant his head to the side so my hand was caught between his shoulder and head. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he smiled and kissed my forehead. _"Goodnight."_ He whispered then left me there, my arm still extended towards where his face was. I shifted out of my flashback and shook my head slightly.

"_Ouch, not even a thank you?"_ He put his hand on his chest, acting hurt.

"_And what is it that I should be thankful for?" _He came up close to me, our bodies close to touching. He looked into my eyes and studied my face to try and catch my lie. He succeeded. He always did.

"_We're really going to play that game?"_ I looked at him, creasing my forehead. I hated how he thought he was always right. Well, he was. But I hated that he knew it. I pushed his body away from me with all my force before whispering _"I can't forgive you for what you did."_ I looked down. He thought about it for a moment.

"_Just leave." _Tears started falling out of my eyes.

"_No, Charlie."_ He shook his head. _"I'm not going to let you push me away again."_ He took a step closer and I took a step back.

"_It wasn't a question, Brax."_ I couldn't look at him so I kept my head down. I looked up a tiny bit to see him nod his head and leave. He turned back around and laughed a quiet angry laugh. My back was still to him.

"_Not a day goes by that I don't think about you Charlie. From the day I first saw you until right now and you know what? I hate it. I hate it because you don't - you don't let me in."_ More tears started falling from my eyes but I still didn't turn to look at him. I just wanted to run over to him and let him hold me. He scoffed before officially leaving.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I left Charlie's house and drove. I drove fast as well. I didn't know where I was driving to but I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I reached the hospital. I went to the customer service desk.

"_I'm looking for Ruby Buckton."_

"_Down the hall and to the left."_ I tapped on the desk before walking to Ruby's room. I stood in the door way and she immediately looked up.

"_Charl- oh, Brax." _She smiled at me.

"_How you doing Rubes?" _I went and sat in the seat next to her.

"_I'm fine." _She paused and looked up concerned. _"How are you?"_

"_Good."_ I lied but she saw right through it. Like mother like daughter.

"_Brax, please. You can tell me how stubborn Charlie is being and how she's pushing you away more and more each time you see her. Oh and the 'I can't do this anymore' line." _She tried her best to mimic Charlie's voice but failed miserably. I laughed and she laughed along too.

"_Seriously Brax, she will come around but in the mean time I think you should just let her do her thing. She's not going anywhere this time." _She crinkled her nose and softly punched my arm.

"_Yeah Rubes." _I smiled ad lightly squeezed her hand. Just when Charlie walked in.

"_Oh." _She turned around when she reached the door but turned back a second or two later, deciding there was no reason to leave.

"_Charlie."_ Ruby smiled.

"_Hey Rubes." _Charlie looked over at me as I stood up.

"_I was just leaving."_ I leant over and kissed Ruby on the cheek. _"Get better soon."_ I whispered and walked out the door, nodding towards Charlie on the way out. She made way for me. I saw her smirk but her hair covered most of her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlie's P.O.V**

"_Come on Charlie, you have to come. I need some girl time!" _Bianca whimpered over the phone.

"_Okay, okay. But, if you ditch me for Heath AGAIN I'm never coming to one of these. Ever." _I laughed.

"_Love you."_ And the line went dead. I laughed to myself before going to get ready for the party.

I ended up wearing a light-blue strapless dress that had 3 gold buttons going down it between my chest. It freed loosely. I matched this with black heels and my hair in a loose bun. I decided to leave my phone and purse at home since the party was on the beach.

I met Bianca down at the pier before we headed over. I spotted him out of all the river boys and by the time I came back to reality, Bianca had already started trying to make Heath jealous by flirting with some guy. I sighed before walking back up to the road. I just needed some breathing space. I felt somebody grab my hand to stop me from walking away. Not Brax. I quickly turned around.

"_Where you going?" _He tried grabbing at my waist and started pulling me towards him.

"_Let go of me." _I pulled my face and neck away as he tried to kiss me. He held me in his grip and I couldn't pull away. _"Get off-get."_ He wouldn't budge. Flash backs of my rape came back to me and I started to cry and scream. No one from the party could hear me because of the music and chatter.

"_Hey, hey! Let go of her!" _I heard Bianca scream with Heath quickly followed behind her. Heath grabbed the guy and punched him in the jaw while Bianca came over and comforted me.

"_I'm fine, I'm fine." _I said, mostly trying to convince myself. Heath grabbed my arm and held me to his chest. Then, the river boys, Brax included, starting coming towards us. Brax spotted me in Heath's arms straight away. He started coming towards us but Bianca met him half way. They started talking and pointing over at us. _"I'll catch up to you guys."_ I heard Brax call to the rest of the river boys, who walked past Heath and I wolf whistling, reading into my being in his arms. I looked back to Brax and Bianca to see Brax coming towards Heath and I, rather fast. When he reached us he pulled me roughly out of Heath's arms and held me into his. He didn't need to say anything. He didn't need to ask me anything. He just had to hold me and I had no choice but to let him. I suddenly felt safe.

He held me rather tight. Each time he felt me struggle, his grip only got tighter, not wanting to let me go. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I took my arms from my side to loop them around his neck. I leant my head against his shoulder and he put his hand through my hair. _"It's okay, you're okay." _He kept whispering into my ear. The sound of his caring, husky voice sent shivers down my spine and my grip on him got tighter and tighter every second that past. He leant back a bit and studied my face. He shook his head. "I love you, Charlie."

**Brax's P.O.V**

I didn't see the point in hiding my feelings anymore. She needed to know that I still loved her and that I never stopped. As soon as the words came out of my mouth her whole body went stiff. More tears fell from her already tearful eyes. _"Brax, I- I"_ She stumbled on her words before letting go of my body. Luckily Bianca and Heath had decided to give us some space. Charlie stood there, looking at the ground, digging her shoes into the sand. I could tell she was thinking. I couldn't take it any longer so I gently lifted her chin up so her eyes were on me but she pushed me away. Again.

She nodded as if she had just processed my words. She opened her mouth to say something but lost the words and started to walk away. Fast. I groaned in frustration and put my hands on my hips watching her flee from me. Again.

I needed to take my mind off Charlie straight away. My chest tightened and I could feel actual pain. I headed back to the beach to be greeted back by the river boys. _"Hey Brax, some girl just asked where you were. I think she's feeling lucky." _The boys started ooing and laughing. I laughed along too but turned around in the hope to find Charlie looking for me, wanting to tell me she loves me too. I turned around to bump into a blonde girl with a hot as body. She smiled and gave me her hand.

"_Lily." _She smiled.

"_Brax."_ I returned.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I tossed and turned in bed for a few hours before I decided I couldn't sleep. I took my phone out and unconsciously texted Brax straight away.

_I'm coming over._

I knocked on his door a few times. No answer. I knocked again but still no answer. I walked in quietly and knocked on his bedroom door, trying not to wake anyone else who might be home. I heard Brax walk into a few things and groan quietly. He turned the light on and slightly opened the door. He squinted his eyes, still adjusting to the light. When he realized it was me he rubbed his eyes and put his hand through his hair. He was shirtless and I noticed he had a new tattoo. It was written in a foreign language but I quickly took my gaze away from it so he wouldn't notice me checking him out.

"_Charlie?"_ He said in a low, husky voice that formed a lump in my throat.

"_Brax I-"_ I was cut off by a women's voice that came from inside his room.

"_Turn the light off Brax." _

She said in a tired voice, obviously she had just woken up. I felt my stomach burn and my throat block up. I was going to be sick. Brax shook his head and looked down, closing his eyes shut tight, realizing he'd made another mistake. He kept his hands tightly on the door so I wouldn't be able to see the women but I pushed it open with all my strength. Clothes were all over his bedroom floor. I laughed, looked at him and calmly left his house. I felt his eyes burn through my back the whole way down the hall way. _Typical,_ I thought.

**Thank you to everyone who favourited this story and put myself and this story onto your alerts. It means a lot since this is my first fan fiction!:) I didn't expect any reviews at all and just the amount I have gotten feels really nice. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story anymore to be completely honest but I know a few things I'd like to do concerning Charlie and Brax! **

**Anywho, thank you once again and please please review, favourite etc!:) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I didn't feel emotional yet the tears just kept falling. How could I possibly think he'd changed over the duration of time I was away? I walked along the beach when someone grabbed my arm. I jumped and squealed at the touch only to have Heath captivated in his own laughter.

"_Gee Buckton, what kind of cop are you?"_ He laughed to himself again.

"_Shut up Heath."_ I punched his arm.

"_But seriously now, are you okay? Y'know, with everything that happened before and all?"_

"_I'm fine."_ I smiled lightly. He studied my face and looked at me concerned.

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Oh."_ I laughed, wiping underneath my eyes so they didn't look so puffy. He sighed

"_Brax?" _The sound of his name made me cry again.

"_Yeah." _I nodded, trying to stop the tears.

"_He can be an idiot sometimes Charlie, and I'm not one for romance but I'd say the harder you play to get, the faster he realizes what he's missing out on."_ He ended his sentence in a whisper and kissed my cheek before going the other way along the beach. I laughed to myself before I finally stopped crying. He thought for a moment before smirking and walking home.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"_Oi, wake up."_ Heath smacked the back of my head. I woke up with my head leaning on the kitchen table. I was passed out and I could barely remember anything. Oh, that's right. I basically cheated on Charlie, for the 100th time. I groaned and cleaned up all the alcohol that was spilt on the table, Heath leaning on the counter and watching my every move.

"_Do you want something?"_ I turned to look at him. He walked closer to me, trying to intimidate me. I played along.

"_Charlie's a beautiful girl Brax. Get your head in the game."_ He slapped the back of my head once again and walked out of the house, taking _my_ surf board with him. It was hard to take him seriously. I laughed to myself, knowing that he was right. Charlie was a beautiful girl and the worse I treated her, the easier it would be for her to let me go.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After visiting Ruby at the hospital, I looked through my suit case for a dress to wear on my date tonight. I chose a a pink-peach coloured dress that was short in the front but grew longer and longer at the back. I matched it with a brown belt around my waist, brown heels and a white clutch. I let my hair free loosely and curled strands of hair, here and there. I went all natural in the face, adding a tinge of blush and lip gloss. I got out my phone._ 1 new message._

_Angelo's in 10?_

_On my way x_

I arrived at Angelo's and met my date in a booth. He was rather handsome. Brown hair, green eyes and a really nice body. Things got wildly flirtatious when he got up to use the rest room. Brax and I had been eyeing each other all night and the first chance he got to come over to talk to me alone, he took.

"_Can I get you anything else?"_

"_Nope."_ I didn't look at him when I said it. I just kept playing with my champagne glass.

He was holding the champagne bottle when he came over so not taking my answer into consideration, he grabbed hold of my glass. My hand still on it, he put his hand over mine and poured the champagne into my glass. He held his hand on top of mine a little longer than required before letting go and looking up at me. I still wasn't looking at him when I laughed slightly.

"_And you look beautiful tonight." _He whispered into my ear. The air from his breath tingled my ear and send butterflies through my stomach. I had to lean down a little bit to stop the pain. By the time I looked up to reply, he was already back behind the bar.

By the end of the night, I knew I couldn't say no when my date, Josh, asked me out on a second date. He was a perfect gentlemen.

"_Well, this is me." _I told him, stopping outside Leah's house.

"_Well, goodnight then." _He kissed me on the cheek before letting go of my hand and letting me walk into the house. I took my heels off in the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water before somebody knocked. I leant my head back in frustration. I just needed quiet time. When I opened the door I was even more annoyed.

"_Not now Brax." _I said annoyed. He looked around the kitchen.

"_You're alone."_ He said surprised. He was huffing and was a little out of breath. Obviously he'd been running.

"_Does that surprise you?"_ I looked at him sternly.

"_Charlie, I am so sorry for the other night. It was stupid and, and.. I'm sorry."_ He got a little teary. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him with a straight face, my eyes now stating to get a lot teary. When I still didn't say anything he moved closer to me and tried to hold my hand but I moved away.

"_Charlie look at me." _He gently lifted my face so I was looking at him. He kept his hand on my chin so I wouldn't try to move again. I thought for a moment before spinning around in an entire circle so I was facing him when I was finished.

"_THIS IS SO HARD FOR ME BRAX, YOU KNOW THAT? I HATE SEEING YOU WITH OTHER GIRLS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU CAN'T STAND TO SEE ME WITH OTHER GUYS. I MEAN WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE HERE? YOU'RE MAKING SURE IM NOT HAVING SEX WITH THAT STUPID GUY I WENT ON A DATE WITH TONIGHT!"_

"_CHARLIE YOU LEFT ME HERE FOR SO LONG. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO ADJUST TO WAKING UP EVERY SINGLE MORNING, KNOWING YOU WOULDN'T BE THERE? NOW YOU JUST COME BACK AND START MAKING YOUR MOVES ON A DIFFERENT GUY? WHAT'S THE REAL REASON YOU CAME BACK? "_

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"_

"_ADMIT IT CHARLIE, YOU'RE BORED. THERE WAS NO ONE TO MESS WITH IN PERTH SO YOU CAME BACK HERE TO TORTURE ME A LITTLE MORE THEN LEAVE ONCE AGAIN. WELL LEAVE UNTIL THERE'S ANOTHER EXCUSE TO COME ABCK."_

"_HOW DARE YOU? MY DAUGHTER IS IN HOSPITAL YOU- YOU ASSHOLE."_ I stepped towards him and went to slap him but he grabbed my wrist to sop me. We stood with our hands dead-locked in the air for more than 7 seconds before he smiled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist this time.

He grabbed at my waist and lifted me up onto his body. I wrapped my legs around him and looped my hands around his neck. He explored my back with his hands while walking towards my old bedroom. He flung the door open and fiercely backed me onto a wall, which caused me to lightly moan.I kept my legs wrapped around him for support. He kissed down my neck and onto my shoulder, where he'd already managed to take my dresses sleeves off. Now I was exposed to only my bra and underwear and him in only his jeans.

Brax threw me onto the bed and I started to giggle. He got on top of me but made sure he didn't force all his weight onto me since I was quite tiny compared to him. He looked at me like no body had ever looked at me before. His beautiful eyes searching my face.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I looked down at Charlie and she started to giggle, the alcohol I gave her starting to take affect. She was so cute when she was drunk. I pulled her hands up over her head and entwined our fingers before continuing to kiss her. I kissed all the way down to her belly before making my way back up to her lips. I already felt as if the sexual tension between us was _finally_ over. She gave in and so did I. She searched for the zip of my jeans before rolling me onto my back so she could sit on top of me. She lightly drew on my stomach with her fingers and giggled when I reached for her face so I could keep kissing her. She undid her bra and threw it onto the ground. Next came her underwear, then mine.

**It's mentioned that this story doesn't come up on the fan fiction home page and I think it's due to the fact that it's new! I'll try fix that but anyway, I didn't want to get into detail with the sexual side of this story because I know when I read the details I feel a bit grossed out by Charlie and Brax's relationship. I just don't picture what they actually do in the bedroom. It may just be me who thinks that hahha. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm really enjoying writing this story. I'd like to start another one with a different concept of Charlie and Brax but I'd like to finish this one first! Just thought iI'd say that hahha, anywho, enjoy and review! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up entangled with Charlie's body. Her hand rested on my stomach, her head on my chest. Her body was limp and her breathing slow and heavy so I could tell she was still asleep. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. Beep. Charlie's phone kept beeping and I really didn't want her to wake up yet so I reached for it before the last beep went off. It was a message from a guy. I knew I shouldn't have but I opened the message and it read:

_I had a great time last night Charlie, can't wait to see you again x_

A sudden gush of rage and jealousy swept over me. This guy was the one from last night and I could tell Charlie found him interesting, even if he was to only make me jealous. Without thinking, I deleted the message, making it look like he hadn't contacted her. I carefully placed the phone back where it was when Charlie started twitching and lightly moaning. From experience, I knew this meant she was about to wake up. I gently played with her hair when a felt her smiling, her head leaning on my chest. She was definitely awake now.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Brax always woke up before I did. Being in his arms again felt so right. I smiled when he started playing with my hair. Before I had the chance to say anything, Brax spoke.

"_I was thinking today we could go to the beach." _My head immediately shot up.

"_Before you left no one knew we were together and it has to stay that way."_ I snapped.

"_Are you kidding me Charlie? It's been so long, I haven't been involved with the river boys for so long."_ He emphasized the word 'so'. I looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"_I'm sorry."_ I whispered, trying not to make eye contact with him. He shook his head and pushed my hand away from his chest. He stood up and started to get dressed.

"_Were are you going?"_ I said, hurt in my voice.

"_I just, Charlie, when you were away, I made sure that I kept out of trouble. I thought that if I kept with in the law, you would come back to me, and then you did. I'm absolutely clean Charlie and I don't understand what your problem is. You don't even work in Summer Bay anymore."_ He realized what he just said. He was right. I had my life in Perth now, a life I'd have to return to when Ruby was well again. He started laughing, but it was not a happy laugh. He shook his head and walked out of the house. I heard him slam the front door, which made me flinch. I sighed and got into the shower.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"_What's wrong with you?"_ Heath laughed as I walked into the door.

"_What do you mean?" _I grunted back.

"_The eyes say it all."_ He studied me, thinking he was a romantic genius since he had given me advice on Charlie.

"_Whatever Heath."_ I sighed. He put his hands up defensively and walked out of the house, probably going to see Bianca. He'd also been clean while Charlie was gone. I'd made sure we got out of all the River boy business. Heath still hung out with them and so did I at times, but we did no dirty work nor did we help keep their dirty work a secret. I got into the shower and got ready to head to Angelo's.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

During my visit to the hospital, I stayed long enough for Sid to tell me Ruby wouldn't be released for at least another week due to examinations needing to be done towards what medication she needed to take. Great, I thought to myself. I only stayed for 20 minutes before Casey and Ruby decided I was bringing the mood down and I had to leave.

I walked into the diner only to be greeted by Heath.

"_Buckton."_

"_Braxton."_ I ordered my coffee and took a seat. Heath joined me, too smug for an invitation. He leaned back in his chair and stared at me. I looked up.

"_Yes?"_ I snapped.

"_It's just- Brax looked exactly like you do right now when I saw him this morning. Did something happen between you to?"_ He awed, showing his best sad face. I laughed and hit his arm.

"_Don't you have Bianca to annoy or something?" _He grinned and shook his head, then I smiled and shook mine, rolling my eyes. We were in the middle of a conversation when Bianca came over.

"_Hey ladies."_ She remarked, kissing us both on the cheek, although she was a little more seductive towards Heath.

"_We were just talking about having a BBQ at mine tonight."_ I looked at him confused, he gave me a look that said "Just go along with it."

"_That's right!"_ I smiled up at Bianca, giving her my best lying face. Heath obviously wanted to be with her tonight, he just needed a reason for her to agree.

"_Ooo, we can see if Ruby can be discharged for a few hours?" _She looked at me.

"_Yeah."_ I smiled. _"I'll go to the hospital now." _I kissed her on the cheek and as I walked out, I turned back, Bianca's back to me, I shook my head at Heath who just smiled lightly before engaging in a flirtatious conversation with Bianca.

**Brax's P.O.V**

As I walked to put boxes in the bin, I saw Charlie approaching me, walking towards her car. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. She smiled and politely I smiled back, not stopping to talk to her. After I put the boxes into the bin I heard her turn around.

"_Brax."_ I immediately turned around to see what she wanted. She bit her lip and bent her knee so her shoes were on their toes, digging into the floor. I moved closer to her so that we were only inches apart. Just looking at her I knew I couldn't stay angry at her. I grabbed her waist, pulling her even more towards me so that her body was touching mine. She smiled and kissed me. I pulled away, studying her and then continued to kiss her. She put her hands around my neck and I kept mine on both sides of her hips, controlling how close she could get to me. I made sure she was a s close as humanly possible. I couldn't let her go again.

I felt her smile in between our kiss before I started _talking_ in between our kiss.

"_So. The. Beach?" _I asked in between breaths. She giggled and put her hand around my waist and I put mine around her neck before we started walking towards the beach. When we reached the beach she suddenly started crying. I didn't know what to do but laugh, so that's what I did.

I faced her and wiped the tears with my thumb.

"_Charlie, why are you crying?"_ I whispered, still laughing a little bit.

"_I did something really bad Brax and I have to tell you what it was but I don't think you'e going to like it." _She let out a laugh as well, realizing it was stupid for her to be crying. She wiped the tears herself and sighed.

"_When I got to Perth, I realized I was pregnant so I came back." _She studied my reaction before continuing.

"_It wasn't your baby though." _She whispered so that she was almost inaudible.

**Yeah, I still don't know where this story is going but I hope you liked this chapter! Tomorrow is the logies and everyone knows that Esther is up for gold so **

**SMS "Esther" to 199 52 900 or call 1902 552 904. I think it would be really nice for her to leave knowing she did a great job at portraying Charlie!**

**Anyway, Share this story, review, blhablhaalb :)x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Brax slowly released me from his grip and turned around. When he turned back to face me, he put his hands on his hips. His face looked so hurt and it broke my heart.

"_When did you come back?"_ He asked quietly. I knew when he did that, it meant he was trying to keep his anger under control. I knew better than to be defensive right now. Not that I had a right to. First I left him then I left him again.

"_2 months after I left the first time." _I thought I could feel the pain he felt. His eyes got a little teary but I knew they would be tears of anger rather than tears on sadness. Seeing him get teary made me cry. The tears flowed from my eyes but Brax didn't comfort me. He just stared at me, dumbfounded, with one hand on his hip and one hand on his forehead.

"_Who is the babies father? I mean, if it's not me."_

"_I, I-"_ I didn't know what to say, my words stumbled. _"The day that you didn't want to listen to me, I went out with Bianca and, and I met a guy and we went back-"_

"_Yeah, Yeah, I get it."_ He didn't want to hear what had happened. I stepped closer to him, he didn't flinch so I kept going. I grabbed his hand and he immediately entwined his fingers with mine. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes, and for the first time ever, I saw genuine pain in them.

"_Brax, I'm sorry." _I whispered. He didn't reply, he just stared. It was getting awkward for a few moments until he finally spoke.

"_Where is it?"_ I looked at him confused. "_The baby, I mean." _More tears came out of my eyes. This time he did comfort me, he used his thumb to wipe the tears and squeezed my hand tighter, convincing me to tell him whatever it was I was hiding.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I wasn't angry, I was furious. My feelings for Charlie always take over any negative emotion I have. As soon as she started crying again, I wanted her to feel safe, like she could trust me with anything. I had to hear the whole story before I lashed out at her.

"_It died when I was 6 months pregnant."_ I looked at her and she looked up at me biting her lip, trying not to cry. I was mad that she slept with someone else, I was mad that she came back and didn't come to see me, but we didn't have to fight right now because she needed me. I grabbed her head and pulled her into me. I felt her body relax straight away and she wrapped her arms around me.

I kissed her hair multiple times before I whispered into her ear that it was okay. When I tried to pull her away from me she hung to my t-shirt and looked up at me.

"_Can I stay with you tonight?"_ She looked up at me so innocently. It reminded me of the day I realized I loved her.

"_Of course."_ I kissed her forehead before I wrapped my arm around her waist and we started to walk back to my house. As soon as we entered the door, Charlie asked if she could go to bed.

"_Yeah, i'll be in soon."_ I smiled at her before she finally let go of me and headed to the bedroom. I didn't have anything to do other than go to bed with Charlie but I needed some space. Some time to think about what I was going to do, how I feel and how I should act around Charlie now. As I started to clean the dishes Charlie came out and spoke.

"_Brax, I know that you're angry but if you think about it, It's not my fault that you can't get pregnant. You slept with other people and I only slept with one other person. It's exactly what you would have done and it's not my fault that I'm a girl and girls can get pregnant." _She broke down in tears again. I gave a short laugh.

"_So now this is my fault? Is that what you're saying?" _She looked at me, fury in her eyes and before I knew it, she stormed out of the house. I didn't chase her but I knew she wouldn't want me to. I thought about what she said and realized she was right. I slept with other girls and it wasn't her fault she got pregnant. Deciding that I'd talk to Charlie in the morning, I went to bed.

When I went to get a drink of water in the middle of the night, I realized nobody was home. Casey stayed at the hospital most nights, telling the nurses he was Ruby's brother. Which they always questioned since they make out. Heath was probably with Bianca and so I was alone, just like most nights since Charlie left.

When I turned into the lounge room, I jumped back when I saw Charlie sleeping on the couch. She scared me. Her eyes were red all around them, tired from crying. Her make up was all down her face yet, she still looked so beautiful. She also looked rally cold since she was only wearing a singlet and shorts. I figured, she didn't want to be alone tonight so she probably let herself in but didn't want to come and sleep with me because she was angry or she thought I was still angry. I sighed and picked her up like a baby, taking her to my room. She instantly adjusted to my body shape.

I gently placed her on the side of he bed she always used to sleep on. When she was out of my arms I pulled her top over her head and pulled her shorts off her so she was exposed to only her bra and underwear. I sat beside her and stroked the side of her face, she smiled in her sleep. I kissed her forehead before getting into bed myself. As soon as I got into the bed I felt her searching around for something. As soon as she found me, she pulled herself on me so her head was leaning on my chest and her hand over my bare stomach. _God, she is clingy today,_ I thought to myself. I laughed slightly before falling back to sleep myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brax's P.O.V**

Things with Charlie obviously still weren't fixed properly but waking up with her in my arms made me forget about whatever problems we had. She was still asleep, her head on half of my chest. The blankets were pushed all the way down to our feet which exposed her really long hair trailing down her slim figure. It reached down to her belly button, which is a lot longer than what it'd been nearly a year ago. Charlie started twitching, a movement I knew so well.

"_Good morning."_ I said quietly. She moaned.

"_Mmm, how did I get in here?"_ She lifted herself up and leaned her elbow on my chest, her eyes still half closed. Her eyes finally were back to their normal blue colour.

"_I saw you sleeping on the couch and you looked cold so I brought you in here."_ I laughed slightly.

"_Oh, sorry, I just,"_ She paused. _"I didn't want to be alone at Leah's house, i'll go."_ She jumped up but before she could get off the bed I grabbed her wrist.

"_No, stay."_ She smiled but shook her head.

"_I have to go check up on Ruby and sort out a few things."_ She smiled and squeezed my hand before getting dressed and leaving.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After leaving Brax's I headed to the hospital, still dressed in yesterday's clothes and still wearing smudged make up. I probably looked like a zombie but I needed to be in Ruby's company and as I walked into her room, I realized I'd be in Casey's company too.

"_Hey guys."_ I walked into the room and they both stared at me intently before Ruby finally spoke up.

"_Charlie, is this a new look or something? Are you okay?"_ She actually looked scared. I laughed at their reactions.

"_I fell asleep at Brax's house and I came straight here!"_ I laughed, knowing they'd take "falling asleep at Brax's" more seriously than it was. They both looked at me then each other before Casey declared he was going home to have a shower since he hadn't been home for a while.

"_Bye Casey."_ I smiled and before I had a chance to talk to Ruby she spoke up.

"_Charlie, I don't think I could handle it if you left again. Please don't leave me."_ She started to cry. I immediately went and soothed her.

"_Rubes, I actually came here to tell you that I don't think I'm going to live in Perth. I mean, I don't really have a life their, just a job." _I smiled at her and as soon as the words came out of my mouth, her frown turned into a grin. For the next few hours we talked about moving in together and leaving Leah's, we talked about Casey and school. We talked about evey thing besides Brax.

"_Charlie, I don't mean to sound rude but I'm tired and you look really bad, so you should probably go home and shower."_ I laughed before kissing her goodbye and heading back to Leah's.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I intently waited at Leah's, waiting for Charlie to come home. Just when I was about to give up, I heard her car come down the drive way.

"_Hi." _She smiled up at me and I returned the smile.

"_I was actually going to come and see you after a shower and stuff."_ Her smile turned to a regretful face. I knew we had to talk to. I also knew how stubborn Charlie was so this could end badly.

"_Charlie, I want to be with you and no matter what happens or who comes in our way, we deserve to be together. The only thing stopping that from happening, is you."_ I stepped closer to her and took her face in my hands. Tears started falling from her eyes again but she quickly wiped them away and stepped back from.

"_Im tired of crying Brax, but this is the reality of this little relationship. I cry all the time and you are always angry. They only time we are happy is when we're sleeping together."_ She started to yell.

"_That's not true Charlie and you know it!"_ I took another step closer only to be rejected again. I turned around and punched the wall. I caused Charlie to flinch.

"_This is what I hate Charlie, why won't you let me in? There i nothing stopping us from being together!"_ She looked at me and creased her forehead. That's when I knew she was getting angry. Now, I could feel my knuckles burning, I don't think I've ever punched anyone or anything that hard before.

"_Our relationship is toxic Brax, I've been home for 5 minutes and we're already fighting!" _She started laughing at the stupidity of it.

"_We're fighting because of you Charlie! You're always creating this wall between us and I don't know why! Once we start to become happy, you ruin it with your stupid arguments that start as nothing but turn into,"_ I couldn't find the word to describe it besides one,_ 'this'. "Well, you turn it into this."_ I decided to stop yelling because like I told her a long time ago, if you yell they yell louder but if you stop yelling, they have no reason to yell anymore.

"_This is not my fault!"_ I was wrong, that didn't stop her from yelling. It only made her yell louder. Then came the slap. Usually I would catch her wrist before it reached my face but this time, I just let her do it. She was actually really strong. I put my hand to his face and she started to cry. Obviously regretting what she just did. She was about to speak again but a familiar voice came up from the drive way.

"_Charlie, Brax...?"_ Bianca rushed over to us and stood next to Charlie, taking her hand bag, finding the keys and pulling Charlie into the house. I stood outside when Bianca came out.

"_I think you should give her some space."_ I turned to face her and nodded. When I was halfway down the drive way, she ran up to me and just hugged me. I hugged her back. When she pulled away she smiled.

"_You guys will work it out Brax, you always do."_

"_Until she left."_ I added and walked to Angelo's, deciding it would be better to drink my sorrows away.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

Charlie was a mess. Brax was a mess, which was confirmed by Heath who texted me saying that Brax was drunk out of his mind. Charlie wouldn't let me leave, not that I was going to, considering her state.

At 2:00am, when I heard constant knocking on the door, I made sure Charlie was still in bed and rushed to the door so they wouldn't wake her. I was sill half asleep and really not in the mood.

"_Brax, what the hell?"_ I could smell the alcohol from his breath from meters away.

"_Oh hey, Bianca!" _He laughed. _"Is Charlie in?"_ He stumbled, trying to get through the door but I pushed him back, whilst holding him.

"_Yes she's in, but she's also sleeping so come back tomorrow."_ He was still trying to get through the door but I stood in front of him, making sure he didn't wake her up. Her eyes had just gotten back to their normal colour and secretly, the red in her eyes scared me so I never wanted to see it again. Therefore, she was never allowed to cry again.

Still trying to get past me, he kept talking.

"_Did she ever tell you about the first time we kissed? She actually arrested me on assault charges, isn' she crazy? Well, she's crazy but she's my crazy and, and I love her and I just need to see her because she's so beautiful.." _He slurred his words and was barely making any sense any more. He was just making a lot of noise. He was getting stronger rather than weaker and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold my ground, I had to give up.

"_Okay, okay Brax. How about when Charlie wakes up, I tell her you need to speak to her and then I'll bring her to you. In the morning. Okay? So go home and get some sleep."_ He stopped pushing past me and stared at the fridge.

"_Okay, can you just get me a bottle of water then? Then I swear i'll go home." _I smiled at him and went to the fridge and he followed. When I closed the fridge again he was gone so I figured he'd forgotten about the water an headed straight home. I was so tired so I could'v been imagining the whole thing. I went back to sleep in Ruby's room.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I stood in side Charlie's room, leaning on the door and when I heard Bianca go back to bed I took my top and jeans off and got into Charlie's bed. As soon as I got in she jumped up and rubbed her eyes.

"_Brax, what are you doing?"_ She asked in her 'I just woke up' voice.

"_We never actually broke up, we just had fight so I'm jus sleeping with my girlfriend, okay? Let's sleep."_ She moved my body so I was sitting up. She studied me closely.

"_Brax, you're drunk now go home."_ I started laughing before I laid back down.

"_You don't have to be so serious all the time Charlie, I may be drunk but I know this is where I wan to be right now."_ I leaned back up and gently kissed her forehead.

"_I love you." _I whispered. She held her breathe for a moment, taking in my words.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Before I even had the chance to reply, Brax had laid back down and fallen asleep. I gently brushed his cheek, the one I slapped earlier on today. It was slightly bruised and I could feel he tears coming on again. I stopped them before they released from my eyes. I sighed and laid back down, only to have Brax's arms instantly wrap around my waist. His touch was like fire on on my skin. I entwined my fingers with his, so both our hands lay on my stomach. I smiled to myself before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up in Charlie's room and I had no idea how I got there. My mind was fuzzy and my stomach felt funny. I realized why. I go up and ran to Charlie's ensuite, my destination; her toilet. I vomited for what felt like hours until I felt one of Charlie's hands on my back and her other in my hair, I suddenly felt better even though I was still vomiting.

She started to giggle but cutely tried to hide it.

"_I'll get you some water."_ She stated once I stopped vomiting and leant my head back from the toilet. She came back with a glass of water.

"_Thanks."_ I said with a groggy voice, taking the water from her hands. Drinking the water I had glimpses of what happened last night. I remembered drinking at Angelo's and somehow ending up on Charlie's doorstep being forced away by a tired Bianca. Next I remembered telling Charlie I love her and falling asleep with her in my arms. It all didn't connect nor match up. How did I get past Bianca? I was snapped out of my fantasy when I realized Charlie was standing in front of me, looking worried. She smiled down at me.

"_Are you okay?"_

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Could I get any more stupid? Of course he's not okay, he's still recovering from last night. He laughed and tried to stand up, stumbling everywhere. I quickly grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulder. He still looked half drunk. He stumbled onto my bed and nearly brought me down with him. He sat their looking completely out of it.

I cleared my throat.

"_Well, I'm going to go and see Ruby and I'll come back and get you home so you can sleep in your own bed tonight." _I laughed but he looked at me surprised before looking outside. He didn't realize how late it was.

"_What time is it?"_ He asked confused.

"_6:00." _I paused and studied him for a while, then I continued. _"pm." _He groaned and put his head in his hands. I laughed then stood their awkwardly before leaving.

**Brax's P.O.V**

It had been nearly 2 hours since Charlie had been gone and I was getting bored. I was getting back to a sober state and had a shower at Charlie's. I still had spare clothes there from when we first starting getting serious. Until she left. I was really tired so I laid back in her bed. I started to remember more bits of last night. I remembered getting into Charlie's bed and her yelling at me. I remembered telling her that we could just sleep and I remember hearing her sigh before laying back down. I wrapped my arms around her warm skin and she then held my hand. I sighed, not knowing whether or not she really wanted to be with me. I then fell back to sleep, still feeling really sick.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After leaving the hospital I went and ate at Angelo's, giving Brax a little more time to sleep without a distraction. I knew how sick he'd be feeling.

"_Charlie?"_ I turned around to face Josh, my date from a few nights ago. He looked at me like he was hurt in some way. I acted like I didn't notice.

"_Hi."_ I said, smiling up at him.

"_You never texted me back?"_ I looked at him confused. _"I texted you the morning after our date." _He continued. I checked my phone and saw no message from him.

"_I don't think I-"_ I stopped talking when I realized I was with Brax that morning. I laughed to myself and shook my head. _"I don't think I got it, sorry. I really have to go."_ Before leaving I turned back around and lightly touched my arm. _"Text me later?"_ He smiled, relived, then I left.

When I got home, it was around 9pm. I marched straight into my room only to find Brax asleep. I pulled the blanket off him, which exposed his half naked body. I closed my eyes, trying to think straight. I shook him violently which made his eyes open straight away.

"_Charlie, Charlie? What do you want?"_ He asked, finally sober but sounding really warn out.

"_Is there something you need to confess?"_ I asked sternly. Now, he leant up on one side of his body and shook his head.

"_No, I don't think so. Should there be?"_ I laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"_You're not my mum Brax, you had no right to delete the message I got from Josh AND don't even try to deny it because I was with you the morning he sent it." _He looked down and then back up.

"_Well, are you going to say anything?" _ I asked.

"_After our night together, I didn't think it mattered."_

"_HE doesn't matter but YOU can't invade my privacy!"_

"_If it was Bianca or Ruby or your work then I never would've deleted it but I don't want HIM to text you?"_ I laughed at his foolishness.

"_Why does it matter?" _I asked, furious.

"_Because..." _He couldn't find the words to say. _"Because you're mine. I love you and I know that you love me so don't try and fight me on that. It was better if I just deleted the message so you wouldn't have to deal with it yourself. And the only reason I picked up your phone was because I didn't want the ringing to wake you up!" _He yelled the last part which made me flinch and I could tell he instantly regretted scaring me. He came closer to me but before anything happened there was a knock at the door. He looked at the doors direction, then back at me before nodding. I went to the door only to find Chris, a long term fling from Perth who may got a little too attached to me. I knew Brax would be able to hear us even if he didn't mean to listen. I knew this would not go down well.

As soon as I saw Chris I got a tight grip on the door so he wouldn't be able to get in.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I asked calmly.

"_I just needed to see you Charlie. You took all your things back here with you so I knew you wouldn't be coming back to Perth. You're making a big mistake because you should be with me."_ He reached out for my hand but I quickly pulled it away. Instantly, I felt Brax's presence in the room. I knew he heard the bit about me staying but I also knew he saw Chris try and hold my hand.

"_Can we help you?"_ Brax said sternly, jealousy was pretty hot on him. He held my waist tight, making it clear that I was his. That didn't stop Chris.

"_You should probably stay out of this, whoever you are."_ He ignored Brax and Brax's arms around me. He tried pulling my face closer to his and when I tried to push away, he slapped me, hard, all too quick for Brax to stop it. Tears formed in my eyes and Brax threw me behind him. I couldn't see anything because of all the tears coming from my eyes. I didn't use my hands to wipe them because I kept my hands to my sore cheek. I could hear clearly though. I heard Chris fall to the ground and Brax sternly telling him that if he ever came near me again, he would kill him. His exact words. Quickly, I heard Chris walk away from the house and at the same time Brax's arms were around me.

I still remembered slapping Brax and how he didn't react and hit me back. Being slapped myself for the first time, I realized how much it actually would've hurt him. I fell into Brax's arms and he held me tight. He gently brushed his hand through my hair and for the first time during my return, I realized it was always going to be me who would crack first. I gave up and wrapped my arms around Brax too. I pushed him back and smiled.

"_Brax?"_ He still held my hips and smiled.

"_What is it?"_ Tears still coming out of my eyes I smiled.

"_I love you too."_

__**Big big thank you to everyone who put me and this story in their alerts and favourites but please keep reviewing!:) Really hope you like this chapter hehe! I always hated the writers in home and away for breaking Chax up all the time and hurting our feelings but now I can see how much fun they had! hhaha! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Charlie's P.O.V**

The words kind of just came out of my mouth and when Brax just stared at me I panicked.

"_I'm - I'm sorry."_ I shook my head and got out of his grip. My eyes started to tear up, rejection firing through my body.

"_You should go."_ I started to push him towards the already open door but he started laughing.

"_Charlie, Charlie."_ He kept saying my name sternly, so I would stop pushing him but I couldn't face him so I kept pushing. He grabbed both of my wrists quite tightly so that I couldn't move my whole hand. I kept my head down, afraid of what he would say. I started to cry now.

"_Hey, hey, hey."_ He lifted my chin up so my face was towards him, but I kept my eyes down. _"Charlie, look at me."_ He whispered while gently stroking my already bruised cheek. When I looked up he was smiling._ "I know."_ That was all he had to say and straight away I knew I had over reacting. He started laughing again, this time while wiping my tears away.

**Brax's P.O.V**

Charlie started grinning and she pulled my t shirt towards her. I got the message. Instantly, I lifted her up onto my body and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I kissed her passionately before heading to the bedroom.

When I woke up in the morning, I heard Charlie in the shower and usually I'd join her but I was really worn out from the night before. I sighed before going into the kitchen to get a drink. When I opened the fridge, there was barely anything in there.

"_Charlie, what do you eat?"_ I screamed out to her after I heard the shower go off.

"_Food."_ She sarcastically screamed back, knowing I was referring to the contents of the fridge but saying food anyway. I laughed to myself before she appeared in the kitchen. She dried her hair with the towel while talking.

"_Obviously I'm going to be moving back here, I mean with Ruby and -"_ She stopped, looked up at me and smiled. _"I'm just not sure I want to stay here with Leah for the rest of my life. I mean, if I don't leave before Leah gets home, i'll probably never leave at all. And besides, I think it would be nice to be in a house with Ruby with no distraction, you know?" _She sighed before going back to the bedroom. I thought for a moment.

"_Well, would I be a distraction?" _I called out. I heard her stop whatever it was she was doing and the next thing I knew, she was back in the kitchen.

"_What are you saying?"_ I smiled and went to her. I pulled her into me.

"_I'm saying, If we moved in together, would I be a distraction?"_ I smiled down at her and her eyes lit up but suddenly went sad.

"_Yes, you would." _She said seriously. I pulled away from her, a little hurt but she started laughing before getting up on her tippy toes so she could reach my ear. _"But, I'm okay with that."_ She smiled and kissed me forcefully. I felt her smile during the kiss and before things got too intense, I pulled away.

"_I have to go to work."_ I whispered. She looked at me sadly before finally letting go of my hand.

"_Bye."_ She said, turning towards the sink, pretending to be angry. Before she could make it the whole way I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into me. She stumbled back onto my chest and started to giggle. I kissed her forehead before turning around and telling her to come and see me later.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Getting back together and immediately moving in with Brax felt like a big step, but it also felt like the right one. I smiled to myself before going into Ruby's room.

"_Hey sleepy head."_ I smiled at Ruby once she had finally woken up.

"_Hey!"_ She stretched out her arms and squealed at the same time, shaking the tiredness out of her._ "When did you get here?"_

"_Just a few minutes ago. Casey just left, he said he needed to go check in at home and things."_ She yawned.

"_Aw okay." There was silence for a while before she gasped. "Oh my god, what happened to your face?"_ I laughed slightly and gently touched my cheek.

"_Oh, I walked into the cupboard. It was stupid." _

"_Trust you to be the one who does that."_ She laughed to herself before continuing.

"_I'm just so tired. Doing nothing all day does in fact, make you even more tired." _I smiled.

"_Well, I just talked to Sid and he thinks you should be able to come home tomorrow." _She moaned.

"_Finally."_ She laughed. _"And so since you're moving back, I take it you'll be living at Leah's with me then?"_

"_Actually, I was wondering how you would feel about moving in with me and Brax?"_ I hesitated on Brax's name.

"_Are you kidding me Charlie? That would be so cool! Oh my god, yay!"_ She laughed. _"And Casey?"_ My face went blank. I hadn't even thought about Casey.

"_I haven't talked to Brax about-"_ She cut me off.

"_Charlie, it's his brother. Of course he'd want him to move in too."_ She looked agitated so I put my hand on hers.

"_We'll discuss it later. You have a shower and get ready to come home tomorrow. I'll be here around 10."_ She just stared at me before I got up. Before I had the chance to leave Ruby called out for me.

"_Yes?"_

"_When you left, it didn't just tear Brax's heart. It tore mine too. So, we decided to be torn together. The same goes for Bianca. I think that even Heath was a little sad. So, obviously we're really happy you're back for good but that also means that you missed out on a lot. Different relationships and whatever. You can't just come back and decide you know what's best for everyone. The Braxton's are my family now too so yes, that means Casey will be moving in with us, no discussions."_

I felt my heart drop and I was completely speechless. I just nodded and walked back to the car where I also decided I should text Josh before he texted me and we went through the whole Brax process again.

_Hey Josh, you're a really great guy but in all honesty, I used you to make myself feel better. I'm sorry and you really did deserve better than that. If its any consolation, I did have an amazing night. x_

I smiled to myself, happy with my words and headed into the surf club after getting out of the car. When I got through the doors I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and read the message.

_I kind of got the feeling. I had a great time too. Just give me a call if he ever hurts you x _

I smiled to myself and walked up to Angelo's. I immediately spotted Brax even though he was surrounded by a group of 3 beautiful women, flirting wildly with him. He didn't look at all interested. I smiled to myself before walking behind the bar and behind Brax, putting my hands around his waist and leaning to kiss his shoulder.

**Brax's P.O.V**

As soon as I felt someone's hands around my waist, I knew they were Charlie's. Her tiny arms barely fit around me. I smiled and pulled her to the front of me, kissing her then turning to the women in front of me.

"_This is Charlie ladies. My girlfriend." _They all immediately looked uncomfortable and one rolled her eyes.

"_Let's go." _One said. Charlie giggled before getting out of my grip, pouring herself a glass of water.

"_You seem to have gotten very popular while I was away."_ She smiled up at me. I leant in and brushed her bruised cheek.

"_So have you." _She knew straight away I was referring to Chris. She looked down.

"_It doesn't matter."_ She whispered, pushing my hand away from her face.

"_Charlie, of course it matters." _I sighed, slightly agitated. We stood there for a few moments, awkwardly before she grabbed my hand and looked up at me.

"_I'm fine."_ She laughed.

"_Yes, you are fine."_ I smirked at her. When she eventually caught what I was saying she laughed and slapped my chest. I grabbed her and hugged her. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and fell into my chest. I smiled to myself and held her even tighter, not wanting her to let go.

**My internet died so I am so sorry I haven't updated for ages. As an apology I have quite a few chapters to upload all at once. I just want to say, the reason Leah isn't in my story is because I'm angry at her for liking Brax even though Charlie died. Childish, I know but yeah. hehe. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Charlie's P.O.V**

For the rest of that day I sat in Brax's office checking out houses. There was still nothing I liked but tons of houses Brax liked. We'd already had nearly 4 fights within the past 2 hours over my being picky and him being easily convinced. I groaned out of frustration when Brax walked in.

"_Found anything yet?"_ I shook my head.

"_Charlie, it's unlikely we'll be living there forever so think of it as a temporary home that doesn't need to be per-"_

"_OR, we could find a perfect home so we can live there forever instead of having 100 other temporary homes."_ He put his hands in his head for a few seconds before putting them in the air as if to say "I surrender".

"_Fine, just come and get me when you think you've found something and i'll sort it out." _I smirked up at him and he shook his head in anger, then he left.

I kept going through houses and none of them were of interest or if they were, they would only fit Brax and I in it. We needed at least 5 bedrooms. One for Brax and myself, One for Ruby and another for Casey and one spare room for Heath, if he ever gets into any trouble. And, with Heath comes Bianca and with Bianca comes April. I sighed at all the hassle it would be to just find a house that originally was only suppose to be mine and Ruby's.

I decided to get up and get a drink of water when I felt a giant pain in my stomach. I screamed out in pain. My stomach twisted and stung at the bottom. I held it tightly so the pressure would ease. It was busy in Angelo's so over the music and chatter, it was unlikely for Brax to hear me. I knew he wouldn't come back in here until I came out because he was frustrated with me. I couldn't walk because I couldn't stand so the only way to get help was to crawl out of Brax's office, which I wasn't going to do. I sat back in the seat and decided to wait out the pain. Half an hour of screaming and jumping up from the sudden knots in my stomach, I felt better again. I knew I'd have to get checked out at the hospital but I didn't want to worry Brax because he'd already been under so much stress lately. I decided to walk out and tell him the truth about where I was going.

"_Hey, did you find anything?"_ He immediately asked when I walked over to the bar. I shook my head.

"_I'll keep looking later on tonight but I'm going to go to the hospital."_

"_Oh okay, tell Rubes I said hi." _He kissed me on the cheek before getting back to work. I breathed in and out once before heading to the hospital.

"_Hey Charlie, I thought you were coming back tomorrow morning?"_ Sid asked.

"_Um actually, I'm not here for Ruby. I was wondering if you could do some tests on me or something. I just haven't been feeling too great."_

"_Oh of course, right this way." _He pointed me into a room and I sat on the bed intently.

"_Okay, where were you feeling sick?" _

"_I just, my stomach mainly."_ He nodded and placed his hand on my stomach, telling me to tell him whether it hurt or not when he pushed down.

"_Ouch!" _I jumped up when he put his hand forcefully down on my lower stomach. He nodded, mostly to himself before continuing.

"_I think I should do some ultra sounds and x rays, just to see whether or not you're just experiencing a mild type of cramps or what not."_ I smiled at him before he returned with all his equipment.

During the ultrasound I heard him mumbling things under his breath, making sure everything was in check.

"_Charlie, have you had a miscarriage recently?"_ He asked in disbelief. I paused for a moment. My whole body went stiff.

"_Yes..."_ I replied.

"_Well, your womb is just reacting to the miscarriage. Your baby will also be experiencing pain at the moment but that shouldn't harm it. I think you just need some rest and..."_ I lost him at baby. Suddenly everything made so much more sense. Missing my period, feeling sick all the time, being bossy and fussy. I felt tears come into my eyes. I looked down at my stomach and I couldn't believe I'd missed it.

"_Do you know how far along I am?" _

"_Hmm, i's hard to say but I'd go with 2 weeks." _I opened my mouth in horror. As soon as Sid wiped all of the cream off my stomach and jumped up and sprinted to my car and headed to Bianca's, barely able to see the road because of the tears that were coming out of my eyes.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

I opened my mouth in horror. With the added features of the bruise on Charlie's face, matched with the tears, she looked terrifying.

"_What happened to you?"_ I rushed to her side and sat her down on the couch.

"_I'm, I'm pregnant."_ The tears started coming out faster and heavier now. I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed her back.

"_So these are tears of joy?"_ I asked, questioning whether or not she was happy about the baby.

"_I don't know!"_ She replied. I laughed at the mess she was.

"_Charlie, you're just hormonal, don't even worry about it. Have you told Brax?"_ Straight away she shot up and stared at me, looking terrified.

"_No you can't tell him, you can't. I don't even know if he wants children, what if he leaves me or acts out?"_

"_Acts out how?"_

"_Like hit me or something." _

"_Brax is many things Charlie, but abusive is not one of them. Well, abusive towards you anyway."_ That finally made her smile.

"_Just promise me you won't tell him?"_ I sighed and thought for a moment.

"_Fine."_ I said. She hugged me tightly and decided she was staying over.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I hadn't slept all night because I was worried about Charlie. I couldn't find her anywhere and no body had seen her since she left the hospital at 7, according to Sid. I looked at the clock. _3:00am. _I groaned and put the pillow on my face. I then realized I hadn't even checked Bianca's house. I quickly put clothes on and headed to Bianca's house. When I got there, I eagerly knocked on the door until Bianca answered it.

"_Brax?" _She wiped her eyes. Her hair was messy and her face was make up free.

"_Where's Charlie?"_ She looked at me stunned before registering what I asked.

"_She's sleepi-"_ Before Bianca had a chance to finish I saw Charlie emerge from down the stairs. Her hair was also messy and she was only wearing her underwear and a t shirt I presumed was Bianca's.

"_Brax? What are you doing here?"_ She asked, sounding a little angry but also so cute because she had her tired voice. By the time Charlie got to me, Bianca had gone back half way up the stairs. She looked up at me sternly, still tired because her eyes were all red.

"_I just didn't know where you were and I got worried."_

"_Well, clearly I'm fine."_

"_Yes you are."_ She giggled and slapped my chest again. Then, leaning into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. She sighed and looked up.

"_Take me home?" _She whispered. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, closing Bianca's door behind me.

"_Brax!"_ Charlie squealed, hitting my back. _"Put me down!" _I put her into the passenger side of my ute and she had finally stopped giggling. Just before I reached Leah's, I heard her start to breath heavily. I looked over and realised she'd fallen asleep. I laughed to myself before picking her up when we got to Leah's, and taking her to bed. After getting undressed myself, I laid in next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Charlie P.O.V**

For one of the first times, I'd woken up before Brax and it was only because I had half an hour to get ready and pick up Ruby. I moaned quietly so I wouldn't wake Brax before untangling myself from his body and getting into the shower. I wore denim shorts and a strapless cream top that was loose and had a plated pattern going around the top. I let my hair down so it would dry, not wanting to turn the hair dryer on in case I woke Brax. I looked at my phone and realised I was already late to pick up Ruby. I groaned and quickly ran into the bedroom to find my keys but I actually found Brax gone.

"_Brax?"_ I called out. He walked into the bedroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked, confused as to why he was up, clothed and brushing his teeth. It was only 10:00am and he had a late shift at work.

"_I'm coming with you?"_ He said through the foamy toothpaste in his mouth. I giggled at the sight of the toothpaste starting to turn to liquid in his mouth and run down his chin. I walked up to him and ran my hands up under his shirt.

"_Really?" _I whispered, kissing around his mouth to skip all the toothpaste. He smiled and nodded, now unable to talk because the toothpaste had become too much. I looked up at him and suddenly took my hands away from under his shirt. I smiled happily.

"_Hurry up then."_ I said enthusiastically before kissing his cheek and heading to the car. I heard him call out _"wow"_ but I just kept going, happy with the excited state I left him in. I sat in the passenger seat, deciding Brax could drive because I was too tired.

"_Keys?"_ He asked for once he got into the car. I dug through my bag for nearly a minute before I found them. He laughed when I handed them to him.

"_What do you have in there?" _He remarked sarcastically. I punched his leg before we started driving to the hospital.

**Brax's P.O.V**

We walked into the hospital room to find Ruby sitting on the chair beside her once bed, with her arms crossed.

"_You're an hour late!"_ She said angrily, immediately picking up her bags and heading to the car park. Charlie looked up at me and started to laugh. I smiled and kissed her forehead before wrapping my arm around her waist, and heading towards the car park also.

The trip home was rather quiet, Charlie feeling bad, Ruby feeling angry and me feeling lucky. Since I was driving I decided we'd get some pizza before we got home. Since it was basically lunch time and Ruby probably hadn't eaten pizza for 2 weeks, I thought everyone would be happy with that decision.

"_Where are we going?"_ Charlie groaned when I didn't take the turn to Leah's house.

"_To get pizza."_ I happily replied back. Charlie stared at me sternly before sighing and looking out the window. She was already beating herself up about being late to pick Ruby so she probably just wanted to get her home. I don't know why she was so moody lately.

"_That,"_ Ruby said,_ "Is a great idea."_ She moaned. _"Hospital food is so gross."_ She then laughed. I looked at her in the back seat through the rear view mirror and winked. She smiled at me, both of us knowing Charlie would be agitated, but not caring anyway. Once I got to Angelo's, I headed up the stairs and got the pizza, leaving Charlie and Ruby in the car.

I walked up to find Bianca leaning over the bar kissing Heath.

"_No public displays of interest in my restaurant." _I called out. I heard Bianca giggle before kissing Heath one last time and looking over at me.

"_And where have you been of late?" _She said sarcastically. I laughed before going and telling the chefs to make two margarita pizzas. I walked back out to find them in action again. I cleared my throat and Bianca jumped up, Heath looking disappointed.

"_Where might I find Charlie?" _

"_Car park."_ I replied.

"_Im going to g over to hers okay, babe?"_ She said to Heath. He looked at her understandingly and nodded just when the pizzas came out. I immediately thought I'd missed something.

"_Oh actually, if you're going to go over to hers, could you take these pizzas to her too? She's just in the car park and that way you can drive with her."_ She smiled and took the pizzas off me. I thought I may as well start working if I was already there.

"_Yep."_ She replied happily.

"_Tell her that i'll call her." _I called out before she walked out the door. She put her hand up with out looking back to give me her reassurance that she would tell her. I started putting out the knives and forks when I got a message from Caroline.

_I'll be there at 5 x_

_Can't wait x,_ I replied.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After Bianca drove us home we went inside and ate the pizzas.

"_I'm going to go over to Casey's!"_ Ruby declared.

"_Oh Rubes, you could get him to help you pack up all your things for the new house. We haven't found one yet but I'm going to look now so yeah. And then maybe you could help him pack too." _She immediately looked up at me and grinned.

"_You mean, he's moving in too?" _

"_Yes." _I smiled and she squealed.

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Charlie!" _She hugged me and hugged Bianca before heading to Casey's. Bianca turned her attention to me.

"_Don't even try it Bianca. I don't want to talk about it." _I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"_You have to tell him sometime Charlie, it's not like he isn't going to start to notice."_ She sighed.

"_I don't even know if I want this baby."_ I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Bianca looked at me stunned.

"_Okay look, you must have your reasons but you love Brax and he loves you and he will love this baby."_ She smiled.

"_I just think that a baby could ruin our relationsh-"_ She cut me off before I could finish.

"_Well you should have thought about that before you had sex with Brax every 5 seconds!" _She yelled at stormed out of the house. I sat there a little shocked. Then I heard her return.

"_Brax is one of my best friends Charlie and later on I'm going to go and see him at Angelo's and when I do, he should tell me the good news and If he doesn't have any news to tell me, I'll tell him about the baby myself."_ Then she stormed out of the house for good.

I sighed and rested my hand on my stomach. I knew I had to tell Brax, It wasn't like he wasn't going to start to notice how fat I was getting. I groaned out of frustration and decided to look at more houses. There were houses less than imperfect that I found all until I did find an almost perfect one. It had 5 bedrooms, it was 5 minutes from where we lived now, it was still in Summer Bay and it was quite big. I sighed and realised it was probably the best we could do. I looked at the clock. 5:00. I picked up my keys and bag, and headed to Angelo's, knowing that the house I found wasn't the only thing I had to talk to him about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I walked into Angelo's, hoping that only Brax would be there, instead of all his staff setting up for the dinner rush.

"_Heath, where's Brax?" _Without looking up, he tilted his head towards Brax's office. Before I made it to the door Heath suddenly grabbed me.

"_Wait, you don't want to go in there, I just remembered he went...for a walk. A walk on the beach." _He smiled at me, trying his best to lie. I pulled away from his grip.

"_Right." _I laughed and punched his arm. He started looking concerned but I pretended not to notice and kept walking towards Brax's office. Before I opened the door I heard Heath grunt in frustration and call out something that sounded like _"you're so stubborn, i told you not to go in there."_ I laughed to myself and turned the handle on Brax's office door.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I looked up from my conversation with Caroline to hear someone coming into the room.

"_I told you not to disturb us Hea-"_ I was about to say Heath but I looked up to find Charlie. I quickly got up so that I wasn't sitting next to Caroline.

"_Charlie, what are you doing here?" _I said awkwardly.

She put her hand on her stomach, something she didn't normally do. She couldn't take her attention away from Caroline. I looked at Caroline, who was sitting their awkwardly, and back at Charlie who had watery eyes. She looked at me and shook her head, her hands still on her stomach. Before I knew it, she was running out of the room.

I stood there, a little confused then realised what she was probably thinking. I groaned and put my hands in my head.

"_I take it that was your girlfriend?"_ Caroline asked. I nodded my head.

"_Just, i'll be right back."_ Before I gave Caroline a chance to reply, I ran after Charlie but she'd already left Angelo's. I ran down to the surf club and bumped into Ruby.

"_Ruby, where's Charlie?"_ I said, puffed out of breath.

"_I don't, I don't know."_ She said concerned. I ran off before I gave her a chance to ask any more questions. When I got outside I saw a small figure standing on the beach. I sighed and put my hands on my hips, watching Charlie from a distance. She kept putting one hand on her face, most likely wiping tears away, while still keeping one on her stomach. Did she have a stomach ache? I sighed and slowly walked towards her, dreading the conversation we were about to have, knowing that she thought I was cheating on her. _Again._

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I didn't know how to feel. I knew I wasn't angry. Not anymore. I was used to it now. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand touch my elbow. I jumped slightly.

"_Charlie.."_ Brax said soothingly. I quickly pulled away from him.

"_Are you sleeping with her?"_ I said angrily but all Brax did was laugh. When I didn't return the laughter, he looked at me seriously.

"_You're kidding me, right Charlie?"_ When I still didn't budge, he continued.

"_We are moving in together, do you seriously think that I would make that commitment if I was going to CHEAT on you?" _I thought about it for a moment and maybe thought too long because before I answered and apologized he looked at me and laughed an angry laugh this time.

"_I just, I don't understand you Charlie, you are so insecure when it comes to other girls. I love you, what don't you get about that?"_ Cue the walk off. I stood there, digging my foot into the sand, a little shocked by how true his words were. I watched him walk and just as I was about to chase him I felt a giant sting in my stomach. I screamed out and leaned over so the pain would ease and before I knew it, I was in Brax's arms.

"_Charlie, Charlie, what's wrong?"_ I smacked his hands away.

"_I'm fine, I'm fine."_ I kept my hands on my back to support myself. I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer because once again, Brax was holding me closely to his chest, basically carrying me.

"_You're not fine Charlie, let me take you to the hospital." _I immediately shot my head up and pushed myself away from him. I knew the pain was just from my last miscarriage and I also knew that if Brax took me to the hospital, he'd find out about the pregnancy and courtesy to my reaction with him talking to another girl today, I knew I was not ready for that. With that, I knew he wasn't going to give up.

"_Brax, I just have cramps, I'm seriously fine."_ He slowly released me and nodded.

"_Okay."_ He whispered. I looked down but he gently lifted by chin up, when I refused, he persisted. _"Charlie, look at me." _I looked up to his eyes.

"_There is never going to be anybody else, you hear me?"_ I smiled and nodded. He forcefully pushed my head into his chest and hugged me tight. I was surprised he didn't notice my baby bump blocking the distance between us. Even though I was only one month, I was quite large.

"_What did you come see me about anyway?"_ He finally asked.

"_I think I found a house."_ I smiled but his face went blank. _"What?" _I was surprised he wasn't relieved.

"_It's just that, the women, Caroline, who was in my office before, she's a real estate agent and I think that she found the perfect house for us, One we can live in forever."_ He emphasized the forever part, mimicking my words from before. I giggled and slapped his chest. He laughed. _"It was suppose to be a surprise." _He continued.

"_Come on." _He held out his hand and pulled me into him as we walked to his car.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I drove Charlie to our potentially new home. I only had to drive for 5 minutes because it was so close. When we pulled up into the driveway, you could easily see all the house's outside features. It was double story, It had a glass kind of surrounding and was quite large. It would fit everyone into it with extra room with ease. When we walked into the house, you could smell it's new vanity. The walls were a creamish colour with a few feature walls that descended into a dark brown. The houses bottom floor had it's basic rooms. The large lounge room, laundry, bathroom, dining room and the kitchen, which was rather small, which wouldn't be inconvenient because Charlie couldn't cook anyway. Upstairs were all five bedrooms and another bathroom, excluding the ensuite that was connected to what would be mine and Charlie's bedroom. After Charlie walked around for a little bit, she came up to me and kissed me.

"_It's perfect."_ I smiled and lifted her up to my body. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to giggle while I kissed her neck. I let her back down but she teasingly played with the bare skin under my t shirt. She bit her lip, which I knew meant she was in the mood.

"_I don't think the current owners would mind if we..."_ She giggled and jumped back onto me. I supported her weight by putting my hand under her back side. We moved around the house to look for a room for a while, but in between kisses, I started to get tired, so I lowered her onto the ground and removed both of our clothing, hoping no one would want to inspect the house for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brax's P.O.V**

I stood in the bathroom doorway and watched Charlie vomit for the hundredth time this morning. _"Charlie, are you sure you're okay? You've been sick for a wh-" _

"_Brax, I'm fine! Stop it!"_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Stop that!"_ She yelled. _"Stop the 'are you okay' and the worrying. I'm just sick, god!"_ And with that she had finally stopped vomiting and was now leaning against the wall. I walked closer to her but she rolled her eyes and looked away. I tightly gripped her hips and I saw her smirk.

"_Are you going to let me take you to the hospital now?" _She looked at me sternly.

"_You're acting like you've never seen a sick person before. Go to work. I'll be fine."_ She took my hands away from her hips and held them. When I didn't react to what she said she groaned and walked into the bedroom. When I walked in after her she was already in bed.

"_I'll still be here and sick when you get back."_ She gave a little laugh. I thought for a moment.

"_Fine, but if you still feel sick when I come back, you have to let me take you to the hospital."_ She smiled and held her arms up, requesting a hug. I went over and hugged her but as soon as I lent down she pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me. She started to laugh but then looked at me seriously. I sat up and pushed her down so she was sitting on my lap.

"_I have to go." _I said sadly. Not that I was sad that I wasn't going to be having sex with her since she had just vomited up half her weight. Which when I thought about it, wasn't much. She sighed and got off me, still holding my hands though. When I stood up I kissed her forehead and she smiled. Then I left.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After Brax left, I called Bianca.

"_Hey, are you ready to go?" _She started to giggle but not directly into the phone. _"Heath, get off me!" _I heard her moan.

"_Okay."_ She finally said into the phone. _"I'm ready. I'll come get you now."_ I hung up and quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed. Not long after, I heard Bianca's car horn so I quickly locked the door and walked out to the car.

"_Hey, you ready?"_ She said excitingly. I smiled and breathed out. After a while I finally replied, _yes. _When we pulled up to the hospital, my heart starting pounding wildly. This would be the first time I saw my baby. While we walked to the room we were booked in, Bianca started to ask questions.

"_So, where's Brax?"_ When I didn't reply she instantly stopped.

"_Please tell me you've told him."_ I just looked up at her. She spun around with her hands in her hair.

"_Charlie, it's been nearly two months, do you really think he isn't going to start to notice?" _She motioned towards my stomach which was surprisingly large. I quickly put my hands over it.

"_I will, I'll tell him."_

"_I don't understand what you're afraid of."_ I knew exactly what I was afraid of. Brax had cheated on me before. Who's to say a baby wouldn't stop him from doing it again. No, actually, a baby may be the reason he'd do it again. I sighed and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"_Let's just go in."_ She pushed me towards the room and I laid on the bed. The nurse did what ever it is they do during ultra sounds, until I finally saw my baby. I felt tears spring to my eyes and Bianca quickly held my hand tight.

"_Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"_ I had nearly forgotten the nurse was there. I looked at me Bianca who looked at the nurse. I stumbled on my words.

"_Um, um, no. I think that Bra-"_ When Bianca noticed I couldn't find words, she cut in. I didn't want to know the sex until Brax was with me.

"_I think she'd like to wait." _The nurse nodded and went and collected documents and pictures for me to take home.

The car ride home was rather quiet and I knew it was because Bianca wasn't happy that I hadn't told Brax. Just before we got to Leah's street I spoke up.

"_I will tell him, today. I promise."_ She looked at me and smiled.

"_Thank you." _She finally said. I smiled back and got out of the car.

"_Bye."_ I waved while she backed out of the drive way. I went inside and fixed myself up, knowing that this time when I went to Angelo's I had to tell Brax the truth. Now I realised I was even more afraid because I kept it from him for so long.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I looked up and saw Bianca walking into Angelo's. _Thank god_, I thought to myself. Now she could finally get heath to stop annoying me.

"_Hey."_ She said to both me and Heath.

"_Where have you been? You left me here with Heath."_ Before Bianca had a chance to answer, I heard heath speak but his words didn't make any sense to me.

"_She was at Charlie's ultra sound."_ He quietly said the last part when Bianca looked at him with fire in her eye. She quickly shook her head, motioning Heath to shut up. You could instantly see he regretted him words.

"_Her what?"_ But before I gave them a chance to respond, I stormed out of Angelo's, hearing Bianca call out after me but I ignored her and kept walking.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Just as I locked the door to Leah's, I turned to find Brax right in front of me. I instantly smiled and lent in to kiss him but he pushed me away.

"_When were you going to tell me?"_ I looked down to the envelope in my hand, knowing it had the ultra sound pictures in it.

"_I was just,"_ I realised that it didn't really matter any more_. "Brax, I'm sorry!"_ I cried and tried to hold his hand but he pushed it away. He came up so close to me that I could feel his breath.

"_Narh, narh charlie. I get it. I cheated on you and I hurt you but this, this?" _He turned around and linked his fingers behind his head. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"_Brax?"_ I said softly, tears running down my cheek. He shoved his shoulder so my hand slid of it. He finally turned around.

"_Why would you keep this from me?"_ Now I started to get defensive.

"_You seriously didn't notice?"_ I shouted and pulled my top up, showing my bump. He looked down at my stomach.

"_This should be the happiest day of my life."_ He said quietly. I looked down, now realizing how stupid it was to hide this from him.

"_I don't know why I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to-" _He cut me off.

"_Oh my god Charlie, what could I have possibly have done to you?"_ I got defensive every time he made me feel bad.

"_Run off and cheat on me again!"_ I shouted. He nodded his head.

"_Charlie, I understand why you don't trust me. I hurt you, I get it. But, moving in with you was suppose to be the next step. The step that was suppose to make you trust me again."_ He looked like he had nothing left.

"_What else can I do?"_ He asked miserably. I quickly looked up at him and went and stood right in front of him.

"_Nothing Brax."_ He looked down at me and smiled slightly. He quickly put his hands on the sides of my face. _"I love you."_ He whispered. More tears fell from my eyes and for the first time Brax had been in my life, I believed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was going to kill the person knocking on my door at_ 2:30_ in the morning. I went to shove Brax so he could get the door but he was no where to be seen. Once the knocking stopped, i heard quiet talking. I smiled to myself, knowing Brax went to get the door so the knocking wouldn't wake me. I quickly got out of bed and put my silk dressing gown on. I quietly walked to the lounge room, trying to listen to the conversation Brax was having with someone.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I heard Brax mumble hesitantly. I strained my ears and recognized a women's voice in return.

"_I just wanted to see you."_

"_You need to leave." _Brax said very, _very_ sternly.

"_Brax please, don't push me away again."_

"_I'm not pushing you away. There's no reason to anymore. I do not love you."_ I guessed she still didn't leave because Brax went on.

"_You can't be here. Just leave."_ I thought I heard her sob but I could have been wrong and I had no idea what to think. Before I could hear anymore, I rushed back to the room and got back to bed. I didn't feel Brax come to bed before I fell asleep.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I awoke with someone shaking me. My eyes shot open and I saw Charlie leaning over me.

"_Brax, what are you doing?"_ I couldn't remember how I'd gotten onto the couch at first but, I then remembered the conversation I'd had with Sarah. Then, I remembered just lying on the couch so I could have some space from Charlie so, I must've fallen asleep.

"_Hey."_ I said, rubbing my eyes. She looked at me awkwardly.

"_What, are you doing on the couch?"_ She asked.

"_I fell asleep last night, I guess."_ I really wasn't in the mood for talking. I took another glance at Charlie, and realised how big her bump really was.

"_Right."_ She laughed. _"So who was the women at the door?"_ I squinted my eyes shut. I should've known that I couldn't keep anything private from Charlie. Now, I got up.

"_Just a girl I used to date." _She looked at me seriously and I groaned.

"_Why does it matter?"_ She put her hands up defensively.

"_I was just asking."_ She looked at me and started giggling. I smiled and got up to stand in front of her.

"_Good morning." _I whispered and kissed her. I felt her smile between our kisses so I thought I might take advantage of her good mood. I ran my hands down her back but she was quick to slap them away.

"_I need to finish packing."_ She smiled and walked away. I walked into the bedroom after her. Most of her things were packed away, all of but her bed and an open suitcase, probably holding a few peices of clothing to wear before we move.

"_I'm going to start taking mine and Casey's things there later on today, probably after the lunch shift at work."_ She nodded but didn't stop packing.

"_So, i'll see you later then."_ I commenting, moving behind her and putting my hands around her waist. She slightly jumped up from my touch and squealed. She turned to face me and kissed me lightly.

"_Okay."_ She smiled, biting her lip and I walked out.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After Brax left, I finally finished packing and went to go see if Ruby had too. I knocked on her door but before she answered I just walked in, expecting her to be innocently packing.

"_Oh my god."_ I screamed. Casey immediately jumped up off Ruby and stood there awkwardly with a pillow over his hooha. Ruby scrambled under the blanket.

"_Charlie! What are you doing?"_ I couldn't help but laugh but, I had to be the serious mum so I pulled myself together.

"_I was coming to see if you'd finished packing so we could go put our stuff at the new house!" _

"_Well, yes I have now get out!" _I quickly rushed out of the room and rubbed my stomach, wondering whether the baby in my stomach would be Casey or Ruby. In other words, a boy or girl.

After making coffee, I heard scrambling and giggling in the lounge room. Finally Ruby walked into the kitchen.

"_So..." _I turned to look at her and she immediately went bright red.

"_Charlie I-"_ I cut her off.

"_Rubes, we do not have to talk about this. It's fine, you're 18 now so y'know." _I smiled at her. _"Oh, and that goes for you too Casey."_ I shouted so he would hear me from the lounge room. He awkwardly walked into the kitchen when Brax walked through the door.

"_Hey." _I could almost feel the beam on my face when he waled through the door. He instantly walked over to me and kissed my forehead, then stood next to me.

"_What are we all talking about?"_ He asked suspiciously.

"_Nothing!"_ Ruby and Casey said at the same time. I smirked and shook my head.

"_You ready to take our stuff over?" _I leaned up and buried my head in his chest.

"_Mmm."_ He mumbled under his breath and before I knew it, Casey and Ruby both had left. I laughed to myself and kissed Brax before he packed our stuff into the car then into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brax's P.O.V**

"_Charlie, are you ready to go?"_ I shouted from our new front door. We'd moved into the new house but everybody's stuff was still everywhere. The only thing really unpacked was the beds and tv. _"Charlie?"_ I shouted louder.

"_I'm coming, i'm coming!"_ She shouted back from the lounge room. I heard her mumble things under her breathe, knowing it would be best if I hadn't of heard what she said anyway. I laughed to myself and leant casually on the door. She finally made her way to the front door. I stood in front of her and lost all train of thought. She was wearing skinny jeans with a peach top that made her eyes all that more blue. Her cream coloured heels made her taller but still not as tall as me. She looked up at me and looked at me weirdly.

"_What...?"_ She asked confused.

"Nothing." I quickly shook my head. She looked amazing. She smiled and walked past me, knowing exactly how she made me feel. I scoffed to myself and locked the door behind me.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I knocked on Bianca's front door with Brax's arm tightly around my waist.

"_Hi." _Bianca's face glowed when she saw us. She let us in and told us to go to the back yard where everyone was. The smell of the bbq made my stomach churn and I felt as though Brax knew it would because he lightly squeezed my waist tighter.

"_Charlie!"_ Ruby screamed as soon as I walked through the back door. She ran over and hugged me and Brax. I left Brax and Ruby engaged in their own little conversation and walked over to the table where I was greeted by Heath.

"_Looking good Buckton."_ He pulled out a chair and sat beside me.

"_Braxton." _I replied. He smirked.

"_You're actually not looking so good."_

"_It's just the smell." _I laughed. He nodded his head in an understanding way.

"_Yeah, Bianca always gets that no-"_ He immediately shut himself up and I stared at him in disillusion.

"_What did you say?"_ I asked, shocked.

"_I wasn't suppose to tell you, please don't tell her you know." _In unison, we both glanced at Bianca who was talking to Roo and Irene.

"_Why didn't she want to tell me?"_ I asked, turning back to Heath.

"_Her and Brax decided you were too stressed latel-"_ He shut himself up again and and shook his head.

"_You weren't suppose to know that he knew either."_ I shook my head.

"_I'm not stressed!"_ I said in a high pitch voice which even I knew I meant I was in denial. _"It's just really hard."_ I continued. _"I don't have anything to do at home. I don't have a job. Brax and everyone else has work. Ruby has school. I have nothing to do all day. It's driving me crazy." _I put my head in my hands. Heath leaned back in his chair.

"_What about tomorrow I come and pick you up and we go to the beach?"_ I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. Heath had grown up so much since I'd left and I was pretty sure it had something to do with Bianca.

"_I'd like that."_ I smiled. Once Heath left I looked over to Brax who was now talking to Bianca. I looked at them sternly and tried to strain my ears to hear what they were talking about. I couldn't hear them though. I got up and walked over to them. Without saying anything Brax pulled me into him so that he could wrap his hands around my waist. He kept talking to Bianca while I fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"_So, is there anything you guys want to tell me?"_ I asked cutting into their conversation. They both stopped talking instantly. Bianca looked at me stunned and even though I couldn't see Brax's face I was pretty sure he was trying hard not to laugh.

"_No?"_ Bianca replied. I pulled myself away from Brax's grip so that I was facing both of them. I looked around me and found where all the drinks were. Without saying anything to either of them, I rushed over their and poured myself an orange juice, poured Bianca a glass of wine and grabbed Brax a bottle of beer. I went back over to them and gave Brax his bottle of beer, kissing him before I gave Bianca her glass of wine. She hesitated when I gave it to her.

"_Drink up!"_ I said happily, taking a sip of my orange juice. She smiled and finally gave in.

"_Fine, I'm sorry Charlie but you've been so stressed about nothing lately. I didn't want to steal your lime light or anything." _

"_Bianca!"_ I sighed and slapped her arm. _"I'm so happy for you!"_ I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. We both giggled happily.

"_I'm so happy that you know, finally!" _She exclaimed. I turned around and looked at Brax, who immediately put his hands up defensively and just walked away. I laughed to myself before turning back to Bianca.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I looked back over to Charlie and Bianca who were engrossed in their own conversation. My guess was that it was about babies.

"_Sorry about telling her bro, it kind of just slipped out."_ I turned around and saw Heath. I immediately slapped the back of his head._ "Ow!" _He yelled.

"_Next time,"_ I warned,_ "At least try and keep your mouth shut for more than a day."_ He looked at me seriously but I could see the smile playing on his mouth. To make things more dramatic, I slapped the back of his head again and this time he laughed.

"_Okay, okay."_ He said before we both interacted in a conversation of our own.

When it got dark, I went over to Charlie.

"_You ready to go?" _She put her hand up, implying me to wait. I'm pretty sure I waited for another hour before she'd finally finished her conversation with Bianca and every other girl.

"_I'm ready!"_ Charlie finally said and got up to stand next to me. She looked cold so I took my jacket off and put it around her shoulders._ "Thanks."_ She whispered and kissed my cheek before taking my hand and leading me to my ute, shouting goodbye to everyone on the way out.

"_So, I'm going to the beach with Heath tomorrow."_ She yawned on her way up the stairs to our room.

"_With who?"_ I spat and she stopped walking, which nearly made me fall down the stairs.

"_Heath." _She said simply and continued walking.

"_Okay and why is that?"_ She stopped again and again nearly made me fall back down the stairs.

"_Maybe because I have nothing to do all day while you're at work."_ Before she could continue walking I grabbed her hand.

"_Charlie, if you want me to stay home, you only have to ask." _

"_Brax, it's only Heath, I'm not going to die." _She rolled her eyes and continued walking. I walked after her and when we got to the bedroom she got undressed, which revealed her baby bump so clearly. When she saw me staring, She laughed and walked over to me. Sitting on the bed, I spread my legs open so that she stood between them. She kissed me passionately before pulling away. Before she got all the way I grabbed a hold on her hips so she didn't move anywhere. She slightly jumped at my aggressive reaction but when I stood up and lifted her up onto my body, she smiled wildly.

I gently lowered her onto the bed and got on top of her without breaking the kiss. When I did eventually break it, we were both out of breath.

"_I'm tired."_ She whispered, putting her hand through my hair.I smiled and picked her up. She didn't squeal like she normally did, which meant she really was tired. I gently lowered her onto the bed and put a singlet and pants on her, knowing that even with my warmth, she would be cold if I didn't. By the time I'd come back from the bathroom, she was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and slid in next to her, falling asleep myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I searched the bed for Brax, but I couldn't find him. I quickly shot my head up and looked and the clock, 11:00am. I groaned. Brax had already gone to work. I laid in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and getting ready to go to the beach. I wore my black bikinis underneath my lace white dress. To say that I was excited to get out of the house was an under statement.

I started eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. _"Hey, ready to go?"_ Heath smiled down at me. With a mouth full of food I nodded and put my hand up, implying him to wait. I ran upstairs and got my towel and ran back down, ready to go.

When we got to the beach, we both sat on the sand and talked about Bianca, Brax and the new unborn baby.

_"Do you love her?"_ I asked, worried about his answer. He turned to me and broke into a small laugh.

_"Yeah, yeah I do."_ I smiled to myself, thankful that I asked.

_"Do you love him?"_ Before I got the chance to answer he cut in. _"Actually, I already know the answer to that."_ We both laughed before he got up and stood practically on top of me. He held his hands out but I didn't take them.

_"I don't feel like swimming."_ I sighed and before I knew it, Heath had slung me over his shoulder and started walking to the water.

_"Heath, Heath! You're hurting the baby!"_ I cried and he immediately put me down.

_"Oh my god, Charlie. I am so sorry. Do we need to go to the hospital?"_ He asked in a panic. I bit my lip, trying to contain my laugh. When he realised that he didn't really hurt my baby, he groaned.

_"Oh, well if that's how you want to play it."_ Once again, before I had the chance to react he was chasing me into the water.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I walked down to the parking lot, garbage bags in hand. When I looked down onto the beach, I expected to see Charlie sun bathing and Heath surfing. Instead I saw them both splashing each other in the water and Charlie basically in Heath's arms. A sudden rush of jealousy and rage took over me. I looked at them angrily and stormed back into Angelo's.

_"Brax!"_ Bianca squealed when she saw me. I stood behind the bar and watched her jog over to me. Before she made it the whole way, one of my waiters bumped into her, which made her fall over. I watched her for a moment, expecting her to laugh and get back up but she didn't. The waiter bent down and shook her but by the time he had a chance to do anything else, I was by her side.

_"Bianca, Bianca? Someone call an ambulance!"_ I yelled. I lifted her up and slid her onto my lap, placing the cold towel the waiter who bumped her handed to me, on her forehead.

_"What happened?"_ A paramedic rushed over to us.

_"She was accidentally pushed over. I think she hit her head."_ I replied and showed him the large cut on her scalp.

_"Okay, well we're going to need to take her in."_ He looked down at her stomach. _"Is she pregnant?"_ I nodded and he immediately motioned his back up to bring over the. They placed her on it and gently took her down stairs and into the ambulance.

_"Brax?"_ Charlie called out. I turned around and saw her walking back up from the beach. I turned around again and got into the ambulance with Bianca.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I didn't know who was in that ambulance or why Brax ignored me but I did know the ambulance was heading to the hospital, which is also where I was going to head.

_"Heath, do you want to come?"_ I shouted back to where I'd left him.

_"I'm going to go find Bianca."_ He shouted back. I smiled and waved at him before running back to the house and getting into the car to head to the hospital. I rushed to Sid when I saw him.

_"Sid, where's Brax?"_ I asked quickly. He pointed me in the direction to go and I ran when I saw Brax.

_"What's going on?"_ He didn't even look at me._ "Brax?"_

_"Bianca was pushed over. She's in there with a doctor."_ He still didn't look at me. I gasped, shocked.

_"I'll call Heath."_ I said immediately and he snickered. I put my phone back down. _"Is there a problem?"_ I asked confused.

_"No no no, you just call Heath."_ He said kind of sarcastically. I chose to ignore him and focus on Bianca. I dialed Heath's number.

_"Bianca's in hospital."_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"I don't know, I just got here plus Brax won't really talk to me."_ I emphasized the last part and looked up and Brax who was now staring at me angrily. I hung up and smiled._ "Is there a problem now?"_ I asked. He was about to say something but instead he looked away and sighed. I don't know why I liked to get him more agitated than he already was.

_"She's going to be fine, just a knock to the head."_ He continued. I nodded and walked to wards the cafe but, before I made it I felt someones hands grab my waist. I recognized them straight way. They never failed to give me butterflies. I turned around to face him. He removed the hair out of my face and put it behind my ear, while he held my hand with his other hand.

_"I'm sorry."_ He whispered. I studied his face before smiling.

_"You can buy me my coffee now."_ I said and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed to himself. Before he walked the whole way to the cafeteria, "And a cake." I shouted but he didn't turn back. I giggled and walked to Bianca's room to find the door open and Heath outside.

_"You have to leave Mr. Braxton, family only inside."_

_"I am her family."_

_"By marriage?"_ He looked at the doctor seriously for a while before walking out and slamming the door on the way. He put his hands upon the wall and I rubbed his back.

_"Brax said she is going to be fine. She'll wake up soon."_He nodded but didn't look at me. No body was looking at me lately. I creased my forehead before removing my hands from his back and turning to find Brax standing at the end of the corridor string at us. I instantly smiled and put my hands behind my back, waiting for him to come and give me my food and drink. Instead he put them on a nearby chair and walked away, laving me clueless once again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Charlie's P.O.V**

_"Brax, Brax?" _I yelled, walking around the house but there was no reply. I sighed heavily and shoved my bag and keys on the counter, taking out my phone.

Where are you? No reply. I quickly put some suitable clothes on and drove to Angelo's. I walked through the doors but didn't see Brax anywhere.

_"Have you seen Brax?"_ I asked one of the waiters. She shook her head and continued working. I put my head in my hands when I heard someone talking to a girl walking behind me. I quickly turned around and realised it was Brax. I put my hands in my pockets and stood there uncomfortably staring at the girl he was talking to. He paused and looked over at me before leaving the girl and walking over to me.

_"Hi."_ He said quietly.

_"Hi."_ I replied awkwardly. We both stood in silence before he checked his watch and ushered me into his office.

_"I'm working Charlie."_

_"I, I know. I just wanted to see if you were okay."_ He looked at me for a while before sighing.

_"Yes, I'm fine."_ I stood there, expecting him to continue.

_"Then do you want to explain to me what happened at the hospital?"_

_"I'm pretty sure we were there for Bianca."_ I gave out a sarcastic laugh.

_"Are you kidding me?"_ He looked at me seriously.

_"How can you expect us to have a baby together if you can't even tell me what the hell your problem is?"_ He thought about this for a moment and laughed.

_"Charlie, it has nothing to do with our baby."_

_"I don't want my child to grow-"_

_"Our baby."_ He corrected and I nodded.

_"Our baby, to grow up in a home where the parents fight all day, every day."_

_"What, and that would be different if you were with Heath?"_ I nearly laughed until I realised he was serious.

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I saw you two at the beach."_ Now I did laugh.

_"You are unbelievable."_ I spat. He shook his head and pointed towards the door.

_"Leave."_ I didn't even hesitate.

_"With pleasure."_ I stormed past him and slammed the door on my way out.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I just let her storm past me and I didn't even know what was wrong with me. I groaned and shook my head before running after her.

_"Charlie, Charlie."_ I grasped her arm and she immediately shook it away.

_"What?"_ She said _very_ angrily and gave me her most evil death stare. It made me laugh a bit.

_"I'm sorry, works just been really hectic lately and it was stupid."_ She continued to look at me angrily.

_"We fight all of the time, Brax and I'm tired."_ I stepped closer to her and put my hand on her face.

_"I know."_ I whispered. _"It's going to be okay."_ She nodded faintly and wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes.

_"Brax?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You don't have to be jealous. I love you, you."_ She repeated but her gaze wandered somewhere else. She got out of my grip and broke into a smile, still not looking at me.

_"Roman?"_ She shouted and ran away. When I turned around she was in the arms of "Roman". I watched his arms trace all around her body and I felt that tinge of pain I felt when I saw her with Heath. I knew I had nothing to worry about, she just reassured me of that. I walked over to them before things got too frisky.

_"Oh, Brax."_ She said, as if I was never there. _"This is Roman."_

_"Brax."_ I said to him, giving him my hand to shake.

_"When did you get here?"_ Charlie asked excitedly.

_"I actually just got here, you're the first person I've seen."_

_"Oh well, I'll let you go say hi to everyone else then."_

_"Yeah."_ He replied, smiling before giving her another hug and kissing her cheek. I instinctively wrapped my arm around Charlie's waist and she immediately linked her fingers with mine. She looked up at me and smiled. I watched Roman's eyes watch our interaction and he awkwardly smiled_. "I'll see you soon."_ He said before walking away. As soon as he walked away Charlie held my hand tighter and pulled me towards the beach, where walked for a while.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After Brax and I got home I decided to have a shower. As I was washing my body I heard the door open and someone get inside. I jumped until Brax's arms were around me and he was kissing my neck. I let out a slight moan before giggling, and pushing him away.

_"I'm trying to have a shower."_ I said.

_"I am too."_ He replied. I laughed.

"Mmmhm." I mumbled before continuing to kiss him. He was quick to turn the water off and pick me up to take me to our bedroom. I wrapped my lags around his waist but started laughing when he walked into the wrong room. We closed the door quickly and walked into the right room. He laid me on the bedd and continued to kiss me while feeling up my leg. The sensation of his touch gave me shivers. That, and because I was really cold since I was still wet.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up when Charlie started stirring in my arms. I tried to sooth her by running my hand through her hair but she kept stirring. I gently shook her.

_"Charlie, Charlie."_

_"Mmmm."_ She mumbled, obviously very tired. I figured once she woke up, she'd just go back to sleep normally.

_"Sorry, nothing."_

_"Mmmm."_ She repeated before I wrapped my arms around her once again.

**It's the time for exams and assignments to be due so sorry the slow updates. To make up for it, I've been updating two at a time!:) Home and away's really depressing lately, it's not the same without Charlie and Brax))): Just though I'd say that! Anyway, enjoy and I have plans for this story to end soon! I want to start afresh :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Charlie's P.O.V**

When i woke up Brax was gone so I figured he had gone to work already. I thought for a moment before texting Roman.

_Hey, are you free today?_

_Meet me at the diner in 20._

I smiled to myself before jumping up to get ready. I put a loose flowing white dress on that completely covered my bump before heading off. When I reached the diner I looked around and spotted Roman straight away. He smiled and stood up. I walked over to him and he looked me up and down, while I pretended not to notice. Wow, he breathed.

"_Sit down." _He smiled and pulled the chair out for me.

"_So, have you managed to get settled in?" _I smiled. He coughed.

"_Yeah, well nothing's really changed."_ We both laughed._ "I'm staying at a motel for the moment since I haven't looked for any houses yet."_

"_You could stay with us!"_ I exclaimed and he looked at me uncomfortably for a second before replying.

"_Are you sure that would be okay with Brax?"_

"_Of course." I smiled. _

"_You know with everything that happened-"_ I cut him off quickly.

"_We don't need to worry about that, okay?" _I said quietly while looking down. I felt his hand settle on top off mine and I looked at it and then at him. We sat like that before I came to my senses and took my hand away, but not before Brax angrily walked over to us. I instantly stood up knowing this wouldn't go down well.

"_Brax I-"_ He cut me off and pointed at Roman.

"_What was that?" _He asked angrily. Roman stood up apologetically.

"_Mate I-"_ He cut him off too.

"_I'm not your mate."_ ANd he punched him, right in the jaw. I was sure I heard a crack somewhere.

"_Brax!" _I screamed but he just walked off, almost looking smug. I looked at Roman with tears in my eyes but he only laughed.

"_I guess I won't be staying with you after all." I_ put my hand on my stomach straight away and he noticed. He looked at me weirdly for a bit before continuing.

"_You're pregnant?" _He stuttered and then I could really feel the tears now. I grabbed my stuff and ran past everyone who was staring at us, and straight to the beach where I ran into Bianca and Heath. I fell straight into Bianca's arms while murmuring everything that had happened to her. Before I knew it, Heath had gone and I was pretty sure Bianca had given him some signal behind my back to make himself scarce. Bianca pulled me forward and shook me a little.

"_Charlie! Stop crying and tell me what's wrong!"_

**Brax's P.O.V**

I finished sculling my third vodka after my encounter with Charlie and Roman, when Heath walked through the door looking distraught. I chose to ignore him until he came and sat next to me, pouring himself his own glass.

"_I've never seen anyone look so,"_ He paused for a minute, thinking, _"sad."_ He continued. We both skulled our drinks at the same time.

"_Why was Bianca sad?"_ I asked, continuing the conversation.

"_Not Bianca, bro. Your girl."_ I looked at him funny and thought that the one hit couldn't have made her that upset.

"_Yeah, we ran into her on the beach and she just started murmuring things about babies to Bianca."_ I stared at my empty glass and thought for a moment before grabbing my car keys and driving to the motel where I presumed Roman would be staying. Once I found out which room was his, I knocked on the door eagerly. As he opened it, he flinched and went to close it again, but I stopped him.

"_Wait!" _I said. _"I just want to talk."_ He looked at me and slowly opened the door a little more.

"_What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Why is Charlie crying?"_ He immediately put his hand down in shame.

"_You should really ask her-"_

"_No, I'm asking you."_ I said sternly. He nodded his head and opened the door fully to let me in. I stood just on the inside of the door and stared at him.

"_I assume you know she was pregnant, a while ago?"_ I nodded.

"_One night, she was out with a friend, blonde, both of them completely out of it. So I offered to take her home. I know Charlie from a while back so she knew she could trust me. I got her into my apartment in the city when she started coming on to me. We were both drunk and well-" _

"_I get it." _I said, not wanting the details of their sex story.

"_Well, that's when she got pregnant and that's why she left Summer Bay. It wasn't because of you and all those girls. It was because of her. She was so ashamed of what she had done to you."_ He ended the last past quietly, expecting me to take it all in and hit him again, which was exactly what happened. This time I punched him in the cheek bone and walked out.

**Charlie'd P.O.V**

"_So that's why you left? Because you were ashamed that you cheated on Brax?"_ Bianca said, nodding her head, as if everything finally made sense. I nodded with her.

"_Also, with everything that was going on, it all became to hard and I guess I thought leaving, was the best solution." _

"_You guessed wrong." _We both turned around and saw Brax. Bianca was quick to excuse herself. He watched her walk away before coming and sitting next to me.

"_How much of that did you hear?"_

"_Enough." _He said simply, which made me silently cry, but he noticed. He always did.

"_Hey, hey, hey."_ He said in a soothing voice, taking my face in his hands and wiping away the tears. I looked down, which he never liked.

"_Charlie, look at me." _He said and lifted my chin up. _"It's okay, you're okay,"_ he paused and looked at me, _"And we are okay."_ He laughed which made me smile for maybe a second.

"_Brax, who are we kidding? It's always going to be like this. The games, the lies, the cheating-" _I was going to continue my list but he cut me off.

"_No."_ He said. _"You are not about to do this, you hear me?"_ I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. _"We're going to have this baby and we will not lie anymore, okay?" _I looked up at him.

"_No more lies?"_ I asked and he shook his head with a smirk.


	22. Chapter 22

**Charlie's P.O.V**

"_Brax!" _I called from the kitchen. He was still sleeping and it was nearly 11am. _"Braxy, Brax, Brax, Brax!" _I shouted again and still gained no reply. I groaned and carried the cake with me to the bedroom.

I quietly creeped up next to him and put my face really close to his. The smell of the burning candles probably woke him but I still say it was my telepathic skills. _"Happy birthday." _I whispered. He groaned and flipped the pillow so it was covering his face. _"Hey!" _I exclaimed and took the pillow away from him. He lay with his eyes shut for a few more moments before he rapidly sat back against the bed.

"_Okay." _He sighed and blew the candles out. I gasped. _"You didn't even make a wish."_

"_I don't need one." _He smiled sweetly and grabbed me, making me drop the cake onto the floor. My girl instincts kicked in and I rushed to go and clean it up, only to be stopped by Brax in the process. _"I think that can wait."_

"_Br-ax-I-I-tried-really-hard-on-baking-that-for-you." _I sulkily muttered in between kisses. He stopped trying to kiss me and studied my face.

"_Then it's probably better it fell on the floor." _My mouth flew open and I backed away from him. He was quick to grab me and push me down onto the bed. _"You're not allowed to be angry today, it's my birthday." _He said smugly. I rolled my eyes and giggled before he kissed me again.

**Brax's P.O.V**

After Charlie and I's great sex that morning, I got up and had a shower. Upon my return, I could smell a burning smell coming form the kitchen. I laughed to myself and made my way to where I presumed Charlie would be attempting to cook.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie rushing around trying to save her burning eggs and bacon and burning toast. _"Smells great." _I smiled sarcastically. I heard her laugh before she turned around and looked at me helplessly. I walked up to her and cupped her face in my hands. _"Go have a shower." _I whispered. She giggled and kissed my cheek. Even on my birthday she managed to get whatever she wanted. I smiled to myself as I looked around the kitchen. Everything was everywhere.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After my shower I quickly got into my baby blue bikinis and put a dress over them. I walked out and found Brax watching tv. I walked behind him and cleared my throat. _"Nice shower?" _He asked. I cleared my throat again and this time he turned around. _"It's like 2 degrees outside Charlie. Why are you wearing a dress...and a bikini?" _He looked at me confusedly.

"_I want to go swimming." _I said sadly and went up behind him and hugged him around his neck. I started kissing his ear and he leant his head backwards. _"Thank you." _I whispered into his ear. He groaned out of frustration and eventually got up, taking my hand and taking me swimming.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I sat on the sand while I watched Charlie run around in the water. She always found the waves so fascinating, which was one reason I loved her. She finally came out and ran to me. _"Are you coming in?" _She giggled and I stood up, taking my surf board in one hand and hers in my other. _"Brax, what are you doing?"_

"_It's my birthday." _I emphasized and she sighed.

"_Remind me to forget next time." _She muttered under her breath. Once we were in the water and she was sitting on the surfboard, I tried explaining to her what she should do when a wave comes. To make sure she was listening, I went over the instructions again but she put her hands over my mouth. _"I got it, okay? I got it." _I put my hands back into defense.

"_Come on then." _She looked at me unsurely. _"I mean, if you got it." _I said, imitating her. She slapped my arm and kneeled on the board, grabbing my shoulder tightly.

"_I can't do this." _She said after kneeling on the board from about 5 minutes, us just floating. I cupped her face and looked at her sternly.

"_Yes, you can." _She smiled and started to look up. It started to rain. A lot. Charlie started squealing and jumped off the board, swimming away. I groaned. I thought it would finally be the day she would let me teach her to surf.

We walked home with my hand around her waist, soaking wet. _"Thank you for taking me swimming." _She whispered once we reached the front door. She stood up on her tippy toes and I kissed the tip of her nose and I opened the front door.

"_SURPRISE!" _Everyone exclaimed. It seemed like the whole house was full. RIver boys, my friends, Charlie's friends. Charlie giggled happily and kissed my lips lightly. I tightened my grip around her before going to hang out with the boys.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

"_I can't believe you can't drink this with me!" _Exclaimed a drunk Bianca. _"Do you know what? After my god baby is born, I think we should go out and get drunk!" _She went on.

"_You're already drunk." _I said, kind of angrily.

"_Drunker!" _She said after thinking about it. I laughed. I looked around and basically everyone was drunk, including a double drunk Brax. I sighed before going into the kitchen to put out more food. I felt someones hand wrap tightly around my waist and after realizing who it was, I relaxed.

"_Boo." _He whispered into my ear.

"_Boo." _I replied, no turning around.

"_I reckon you look really hot tonight. Hotter if you didn't have your bump, but still hot."_

"_And the truth finally comes out." _I laughed. I continued placing food on trays.

"_Did you know about all of this?" _He said like a 5 year old.

"_Do you really think I would ever go surfing with you? Ever?" _I turned to face him. He thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"_S'pose not." _I smiled and kissed his cheek before taking all the food out. The smell was becoming a lot to take on for a pregnant women and the noise was a lot to handle. I quickly checked on Brax who was still messing around with some of the river boys before heading upstairs to sleep.

**It's been a while hha! The last chapter was actually suppose to be the last but after the reviews it felt like a shitty way to finish and thought you guys deserved a better ending, since no one knew it was the ending. It will probably have 3 more chapters because I'm just loosing all motivation. it took a lot to just write this chapter. I'll update everyday maybe so it will just be finished then i'll probably do another story and maybe a few one shots!:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Charlie's P.O.V**

"_Brax, what are you doing?" _The music from downstairs was still playing which meant the river boys were still here. He didn't speak, he just stood there staring at me like a demon was possessing him._ "Brax?" _

"_I-I"_ He couldn't get his words words out and I sighed. I got up and pulled him down onto the bed.

"_I-I what?"_ I asked. He started pulling his shirt up but I stopped him. _"I don't think so buddy. Not when you're like this."_ He continued pulling it off anyway, but once it was off he didn't try and pursue me.

"_I got this tattoo when you left."_ He put his hand over the tattoo which covered his rib cage. _"It's bulgarian for friend."_ That made me giggle.

"_Friend?"_ I asked and he smiled. He was completely out of it.

"_I'm going to marry you, Charlie."_ I didn't speak, I decided to just listen. Part of me loved it when he was drunk, because he always told me what was on his mind. No secrets. Part of me hated it because he wouldn't remember telling me._ "I decided that the moment you came back. When I saw you at the hospital. I even bought a ring that day. Even though we had a fight. It's actually-I'll get it."_ He tried to get up but couldn't.

"_No, no. That's okay." _I whispered and pulled him so his head was on a pillow. He obediently got under the blankets and basically fell straight asleep. I smiled to myself for a while, before going downstairs. Heath and Bianca were sleeping on the couch while other river boys were scattered over the floor. Only a few people were still awake.

"_Hey Sam."_ I smiled.

"_Charlie." _He basically shouted. I giggled. _"What brings you down here at this fine hour?"_ I pointed to the fridge.

"_Thirsty." _I said smugly and giggled.

"_Brax told me this was his favourite birthday before."_ I didn't react, I just continued doing my thing. It was actually getting a little frustrating that everyone was telling me everything while they were drunk. _"He reallyreallyreallyreallyreal lyreallyreallyreally loves you."_ I smiled more to myself than to him.

"_I know." _I whispered. _"Goodnight Sam."_ I kissed his cheek before going back to bed with Brax.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up with a thick feeling in my throat. I slowly turned my head and saw Charlie peacefully sleeping next to me, one hand on her stomach. Before I had time to thick of how beautiful she looked I vomited. I didn't make it to the toilet. I just couldn't move.

"_Brax!" _Charlie groaned, but I couldn't respond. I bent over the bed and vomited on the floor. _"You are disgusting! I'm not cleaning it!"_ She yelled and left the room. I heard her slip into Ruby's room before looking at the clock. 11am. I waited until I was sure I wouldn't vomit before going downstairs. Only Heath and Bianca were left.

"_Morning."_ I shouted to wake them up. Heath threw a cushion at me.

"_Good one idiot!" _

"_I thought it was pretty funny myself." _I said smugly before getting a glass of water and making my way back upstairs to clean my mess. I gathered a few towels, spray, new sheets and the vacuum. If I hadn't woken heath up properly before, I would now.

After a lot of cleaning, I had a shower and waited for Charlie to get up. After a while I went downstairs only to find Charlie already up and watching tv. I knew she was probably annoyed that I vomited in the bed so I decided to test my ground. _"Morning." _I whispered into her ear and made her jump.

"_You scared me." _ I sighed. She was angry. She sighed then._ "Did you have a nice birthday?"_ I smiled and went and laid on top of her. She giggled and started to kiss me intensely. _"I'll take that as a yes." _

"_Okay."_ I simply said. _"I've got to go to work for the afternoon and night shift."_ She gave me her best sad face.

"_That's okay. Ive got a doctors appointment anyway."_ I scrunched up my face.

"_Well then I'm coming." _

"_No, you're not. Bianca's coming."_ I looked at her sternly. She really knew how to piss me off. She fought back and stared at me sternly too before she giggled. _"I'm sorry. I just can't take you seriously when you look like that. It freaks me out."_ She motioned towards my face but I grabbed her wrist.

"_I'm coming." _I said sternly and now she got up.

"_No, you are not." _I stood up too. I didn't know how much more of her I could take in just 5 minutes.

"_Charlie-"_ She cut me off when there was a beep outside.

"_There's my ride."_ She angrily grabbed her bag and rushed outside, but not before looking at me sternly, very sternly. She could be really scary sometimes. I sighed and went to work.


	24. Chapter 24

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I hated pushing Brax away, but I didn't have a choice. I knew something was wrong. I knew it the minute I woke up. I quickly called Sid after my shower and let him know I was coming in right away. I then called Bianca. I would've asked Brax to take me but if there really was something wrong I didn't want him to have to force himself to stay strong for me.

"_Charlie?"_ I snapped out of my day dream.

"_Sorry." _

"_I'm sure everything is fine, okay?"_ Bianca gently squeezed my hand. I smiled.

"_I hope so."_

**Brax's P.O.V**

It had been nearly seven hours since I last spoke to Charlie. I had been calling and texting but she wouldn't reply. I was worried and on top of that angry because she wouldn't let me take her to the doctors appointment. She really knew how to push my buttons. Just as I was about to pick up the phone to call her again, she stumbled through Angelo's.

"_Where have you been?"_ I asked angrily. She giggled and leaned over the bar to kiss me. As soon as I smelt alcohol I jumped back. _"Have you been...drinking?"_ I asked, shocked. She furrowed her eyebrows. I jumped over the bar and grabbed her probably a little too tightly around her arm. _"You are pregnant Charlie. What the hell is wrong with you?"_ I asked sternly, looking right through her.

"_Brax, get your hands off me."_ She shouted and got her way out of my grip.

"_Oh god, there you are."_ Bianca huffed in relief. I looked at both of them in disbelief.

"_What is going on?"_ Bianca and I both looked at Charlie who had managed to find her own way behind the bar and pour herself another drink. I grabbed it off her and threw it to the wall.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

"_Brax!" _I shouted. I knew how he would be feeling but I also knew how violent he could get. He looked at me, almost as shocked with himself as I was. I looked over at Charlie who had tears coming out of her eyes but she wasn't...crying. They just kept coming out.

"_Charlie, lets go. We're going to the hospi-" _Charlie didn't even let him finish.

"_No!" _She shouted and started to cry hysterically. _"I am not going back there! No!"_ Brax didn't waste anytime. He ran straight over to her and held her.

"_Nonononoonononononononononon ."_ She cried into his chest. He gently stroked her hair.

"_Shh, it's okay, it's okay."_ She clung to his shirt for dear life. He looked over to me with a confused expression. I opened my mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. Instead I looked down to my stomach and back to Brax. I shook my head. He just stared at me. His eyes turning from angry to sad.

**Brax's P.O.V**

After Charlie had finally passed out, I went downstairs to Bianca. She didn't have to say anything. She just hugged me.

"_Do they know how it died?"_ She sighed and let go of me.

"_Sid says that because she had Ruby so young and her uteris wasn't exactly ready, it caused an impact on something of rather in her stomach, which makes the chance of her...ever having a baby really low."_ She looked at me sadly. _"She didn't want you to be there when she found out because she knew you badly you wanted-"_

"_She already knew and didn't warn me?"_ I asked in disbelief.

"_She wasn't certain!" _I put my head in my hands and sighed. I made my way over to the couch, where Bianca closely followed. "_You guys will have a baby when the time comes. You just have to try and move pass this."_ I sat there listening to Bianca, but not really comprehending what she was saying. All I could think about was her first line, _"When the time comes."_ She was absolutely right. If Charlie and I were suppose to have a baby, we would have had a baby.

**-2 weeks later-**

I walked past our bedroom for the hundredth time this morning. This time, I actually opened the door. Charlie was sitting up in the bed just staring at the wall. She was pale and her eyes were red. I hadn't slept in the same bed as her since she found out she lost the baby. She wouldn't even let me come near her.

"_Charlie?" _I whispered. Her eyes slightly moved to look at me. I slowly walked over to her side of the bed and moved the hair hovering over her eyes, behind her ear. She pulled away the moment I was finished. I sighed. _"You've barely come out of here for 2 weeks. You've barely talked to me for 2 weeks."_ I had always been impatient. When she didn't reply, i grew angry. _"Charlie! Will you just reply to me!"_ I shouted and this time she instantly looked at me.

"_After Ruby, I thought I'd never have children! I never wanted Children!"_ She shouted back.

"_And that gives you an excuse to stop talking to me?"_ We both just kept shouting.

"_This is your fault. You're the one who got me pregnant! You're the one, just-ugh! I hate you! Get out!"_ I didn't move. I stood there shocked. _"Get out!"_ She shouted louder. She stood up and pushed me. I grabbed her wrist before I nearly fell over.

"_Charlie! I love you and I am not about to leave you!" _She tried to fight me and get out of my grip, but I only held on tighter. _"Stop, stop!"_ I yelled at her and she stopped trying to fight me. When I was sure she wouldn't try punch me or something, I gently and slowly let go of her. She broke down in tears and pushed past me and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stayed in there for two hours before I talked to her again.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I sat on the floor, planning to stay there until I heard Brax leave. Not that he would after seeing me act the way I did. Lost in my own thought, I jumped when here was a knock on the door.

"_I need a shower."_ He said glumly. I didn't reply. He knocked on the door again. _"Open. The. Door." _I again, didn't reply. Through the bottom of the door I saw him slide down and sit against it. _"I'm not leaving you know? Not after the way you just acted."_ He paused for a minute. _"Charlie, I know you're hurting, because I'm hurting too. Only, you're the one hurting me." _When I didn't reply again he stood up and started banging on the door. A lot. I put my hands over my ears and sat there, waiting for him to stop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up on the floor outside the toilet. Charlie clearly hadn't come out yet, and I could hear her crying. I instantly jumped up and started pushing on the door. I pushed until I could feel the hinges starting to become loose. When they did the door broke up fast and loud. Charlie stopped crying and looked up to me. I stared at her for a few minutes before I walked over to her, testing my boundaries. Once I felt like I was in the clear, I rushed to her side and sat next to her. She instantly leant into me and held onto the bottom of my shirt. Something she did when something was really wrong.

"_Charlie, Charlie."_ I said sternly, holding her face gently, trying to calm her down. She stopped crying again and looked up at me and tried to smile but failed miserably.

"_It just hurts so much."_ She whispered. I gripped her tighter.

"_I know." _I whispered back. We sat like that for a while. Both silent but comfortable. _"You know what Bianca thinks? She thinks that everything happens for a reason, that, when we are ready for a baby, we'll have one." _She giggled and it felt like it was the first time I'd _ever_ seen her giggle.

"_She probably read that somewhere."_ I smiled.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

"_I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm sorry."_ He just looked at me, really looked at me.

"_I love you."_ He said simply. We never really said it to each other so when we did, it always felt special. Like it was only meant for moments we needed each other the most. I smiled and realised what huge mistakes I had been making over the last weeks. Lost in my own thought, Brax suddenly stood up and started to run the bath.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I think you need a bath."_ He looked at me as if I smelt, which I knew I couldn't have since I had been showering everyday when he was at work. I got up and punched his arm and laughed. We just looked at each other before I smirked and raised my arms. He groaned and took a step closer to me, his breath now hot in my face. He bit his lip before slowly and gently pulling my top over my head. I giggled and took his shirt off too. He smiled at me before hesitating. We both moved out heads closer and closer until out lips met. We kissed intensely before he moaned._ "I missed this." _I smiled in between kisses before removing my pants and his. We made out way into the water, where we stayed for quite a while.

**-1 week later-Brax's P.O.V**

Charlie and I had finally gone back to normal, after talking everything through at least 20 times. She realised that we probably weren't ready for a baby and that we could always have one in the future, or so I thought.

"_Charlie?" _I called when i got home. No reply. I looked around downstairs and became confused since the lights were on and the front door was open. I sighed and went up stairs. Every door was closed besides the bathroom one. I figured she'd be having a bath. Deciding to join her, I smiled and happily made my way through the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. Pills were al over the floor, bottles and lids everywhere. I ran over to her and held her. _"Charlie? Charlie?"_ I shouted, slapping her cheeks to wake her up. She didn't.

"_Brax, what's with all the noi-" _Ruby also stopped dead in her tracks. She instantly broke down in tears. The fear in her eyes became to much.

"_Call an ambulance!"_ I shouted. She started walking backwards before she darted to the phone. In her absence, I could feel myself about to cry but I held it together, for Ruby. She came back in the room, looking as distraught as I felt. I picked Charlie up and carried her through the door, Ruby hot on my trail, asking too many questions.

"_What happened to her? Will she be okay? Where's the ambulance?"_

"_It's going to be okay Rubes."_ Was all I kept replying. I could faintly hear the ambulance sirens from outside before they were suddenly rushing into the house.

"_What happened?"_ One asked.

"_Um I came home and found her on the floor. I think she overdosed."_ After putting Charlie down, I pulled Rubes into me.

"_Drug user?" _I shook my head sadly.

"_Attempted suicide."_ I managed to say after a long sad silence. They didn't react, only carrying on with what they were doing. Ruby only started to cry more. After they took Charlie away in the ambulance I turned my attention to Ruby. _"Ruby, I will be right back okay? You go get a few things and clean yourself up, call Case. Tell him to meet us at the hospital."_ I didn't let her answer, instead running for our bedroom to get my wallet and phone. As I was running out I noticed a note on the bed. Charlie's handwriting. The front of it saying _Brax._ I hesitantly moved closer to the note, knowing exactly what it would be.

_I love you._

Then the tears came. I never cried. This would have been one of the first times Charlie had ever said I love you, and could be the last. I pulled myself together and quickly got the ring I bought her out of my sock draw. I pulled it into my pocket just as a distraught Ruby came into my room. She didn't need to say anything. I quickly went over to her and and held her down the stairs and the whole way to the hospital.

**Oh god, I just realised from one of the reviews I said Bianca was drinking which was really lazy of me. So, let's all pretend that never happened hehe. I nearly vomited when I saw that Natalie and Brax scene. It sucks because I think I could've enjoyed their relationship, but because there was already Charlie, she will never be liked by me, which is immature but I donnnnt care lol anyway, I don't know about this chapter so please review and let me know what you think. I'm worried this could ruin the story but no one has ever done something like this, well what I've read anyway. Let me know what you want to happen xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Brax's P.O.V**

We all sat in anticipation. The thought of ever losing Charlie made me sick. And it made Ruby sick. And it made Bianca sick. Casey and Ruby had gone to the cafeteria, Ruby not speaking at all. Bianca also sat in silence next to me, Heath next to her. I entwined my hand with Bianca's. She squeezed on mine gently.

"_Sid!"_ Bianca shouted. She'd spotted him walking towards reception. We all quickly stood up as he sensitively walked over to us.

"_She's lucky. Any longer and the prescription drugs would have taken a full toll on her."_ I felt happy tears escape my eyes, but I was quick to make sure no one saw them. Bianca let out a sigh of relief, Heath hugging her tightly.

"_Can we see her? Is she awake?"_ He looked at all of us and smiled lightly.

"_Right through here."_ Bianca was the first to her side, Heath staying back and leaning against the door frame. I stood on the other side of Bianca, just gazing at Charlie. She looked weak and breakable. Her eyes were open slightly, puffy. She didn't look at us. She didn't speak. Bianca put her hand on Charlie's. She hesitantly gripped one her fingers back, still looking in the other direction.

"_How do you feel?" _Bianca asked soothingly. Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she took her hand away from Bianca's and turned over, so her back was towards us. Sid had witnessed the whole thing.

"_What's wrong with her doc?"_ Heath remarked. Sid looked at him disapprovingly and tilted his head outside the door, a gesture for us to talk outside. We all followed him out, Bianca basically in hysterics.

"_Suicide is a common thing that happen after a mother miscarriages but, I have to say that Charlie's case is different. She is showing signs of psychological trauma." _He pulled out x rays from an envelope. _"These grey areas around her brain show that her mental state is out of balance. The proportions have moved to the physical side of her brain, which means she will act out all the time."_ I looked at Bianca sadly.

"_How can we help her?"_ I whispered. Sid didn't talk for a long moment.

"_She can only help herself."_ He walked away with a nod of his head. Before I had the chance to speak, Heath patted me on the back.

"_Mate, I'm gonna take Bianca home."_ We both looked over to her. She had puffy eyes and was basically shaking. I nodded my head before going over to Ruby and Casey who had finally joined us again.

"_Will she ever be the same?" _Ruby instantly asked.

"_Of course!"_ I replied too quickly for it to be true, we both knew I was trying to convince myself rather than her. I hugged her. _"You should get home, get some sleep. I'm gonna say here the night."_ She nodded into my chest before taking casey's hand and leaving.

I did everything humanly possible to avoid Charlie's room. I sat in the cafeteria for what felt like hours when in reality it was minutes. I suddenly found myself at Charlie's door. I hesitantly walked in. _"Hey."_ I whispered. She didn't flinch, didn't talk, just stared straight ahead._ "I was thinking, after you get out of here, we could go on a trip. Just the two of us."_

I smiled but she didn't. I bit the inside of my lip. _"I redecorated Angelo's."_ I added. _"Theme colour, blue and white, your favourite." _I continued. _"It took a few weeks but I thought I'd surprise you. I started when you were staying home all day..."_ I put my hands in my head.

"_Look, I'm gonna go home, get some sleep. I'll be back first thing in the morning."_ I waited for her to reply. When she didn't I almost laughed. It was almost like she hadn't changed at all. This was exactly how she would act if she were in her normal mental state. I shook my head and left.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I said nothing but heard everything.

**Brax's P.O.V**

After no sleep but a hot shower, I headed to the diner for breakfast with Ruby and then back to the hospital.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I felt different but could feel myself fighting, my body pushing it's way back into itself. I woke up with Brax sitting beside me, his hand holding mine. He was sleeping. I knew he wouldn't have slept all night. I could feel myself smiling.

_I opened my eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" He smiled, his sweet smile. "Couldn't help myself." I giggled and jumped on top of him, starting to kiss his neck. His hands started to gently linger down my back, towards my underwear. "Uh-uh." I said innocently, grabbing his hands and putting them on his own cheeks. He frowned. "I'm going on a date and cannot be late." I said in a tune. He looked at me seriously. "With who?" I laughed. "Why does it matter? This is what you get in a forbidden relationship with benefits." He didn't speak. "Is someone jealous?" I said seductively. I scoffed. "You are!" I jumped off him and started to get changed out of his shirt into floral shorts and a white singlet. He got up too, and got changed. "Well, you can chill because I'm only meeting Leah at the diner for lunch." When he still didn't reply I raised my eye brows at him. "What?" He asked, I scoffed again. He slowly moved closer to me and cupped my face in his hands. "I just don't want you seeing anyone else, okay?" He said sweetly. "Okay." I mimicked his high pitched 'okay'. I smirked and he teasingly kissed down my chest. I brought his head back up to my face. "Walk me to the diner?" "I'd love to but I've got a date of my own." I smiled. "Really?" I played along with his story. "Yeah, with a few guys." "Oo, the river boys." He gazed at me, before kissing my cheek and walking out. I smiled to myself._

I didn't realize that I had been staring at Brax while thinking about our past. _"Oh, hi."_ He said surprised, just waking up. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. _"How do you feel?" _

"_Fine."_ I replied, shocking him more than myself. He tested his boundaries, like he always did.

"_Good sleep?"_ I nodded. He looked down to our entwined hands and then back at me. He held it tighter, making sure I wouldn't try and get out of his grip. _"Hungry?"_ I nodded again. _"I'll be right back then."_ He smiled, hesitantly kissing my lips on his way out.

**A lot of people aid they didn't mind the direction I was taking this story which is really nice, but a lot of people also want happy chax because of what's going on in home and away right now Don't worry, they are coming! Thankyou for all the reviews and make sure you let me know what you think of this chapter:)) It was kind of boring at the start, I know and I'm sorry xo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Brax stayed at the hospital with me all day. We didn't really talk. Or touch. For most of the day I thought about my past with Brax, everything we had gone through. I smiled to myself, thinking about one of our first fights.

"_Ugh, what are you doing here?" I looked at him over the bar, at Angelo's. _

"_I work here now." He said bluntly._

"_Great!" I smiled sarcastically. He still didn't look up. _

"_What's your problem now?" Now he looked up. He put his hand to his ear and made a phone gesture. "Are you kidding?" I laughed._

"_I called you nearly 20 times." He said angrily. _

"_Well, there was nothing to say." I walked behind the bar so I was standing in front of him. "I told you, we shouldn't be togeth-" _

"_Shut up." He said breathlessly, kissing me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me up onto the counter._

I knew I couldn't let any of it go, but I felt...vulnerable. If someone touched me, I would break. I was sure that Brax knew that, which was why his sentences were short, straight to the point.

"_You can go...home. I mean, if you want. I am o-kay."_ I said slowly, finally breaking the silence.

"_Charlie, don't talk to me like that."_ I looked at him strangely.

"_Like what?" _

"_Like I'm some stranger."_

"_Brax! I asked if you wanted to go home, not if you wanted to leave the country, god."_ He angrily got up and headed for the door.

"_We are going to have to talk about this at some point Charlie."_ He added before leaving. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Talking. My baby. Dead Baby.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I rushed out of Charlie's room. I thought we had made progress in the morning but as soon as I got her some food, she just completely shut me out again. Of course it would be after she got her food. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Someone snaked my arm.

"_Brax, did you not hear me calling you?"_ I looked at him for a minute.

"_Sorry, I was just-a- what did you want?"_ Sid looked at me sincerely.

"_I think we should sit down."_ I followed him into the waiting room. _"We're ready to let Charlie go home."_

"_That's gre-"_ He cut me off.

"_We're sure she won't try anything again, after a psychiatrist coming in but, Brax, she could have permanent psychiatric trauma."_ My mouth was left half open. _"The only way she can move pass this, is if she talks to someone. You need to talk to her. If anyone, you're the one she'll listen to."_ He patted me on the shoulder and walked away. I put my head in my hands before walking back to Charlie's hospital room.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I hated feeling this way, like I wasn't in control of my own body. Brax stormed into the room.

"_Let's go."_ I just looked at him.

"_Excuse me?" _

"_I said, let's go."_ I slowly got up out of the bed. He was already putting all of my stuff into a bag. I could tell he was angry. Angry at me for trying to to leave him. Angry that our baby died. Angry that I wasn't being myself.

The drive home was silent. Silent but comfortable. Being out of the hospital made me feel free, like I could almost break free of whatever was consuming me. Depression, I thought.

Brax took me straight to bed, leaving the door wide open. To check on me, I suppose. I sighed and looked at the clock. 10pm. Brax was sitting at the end of the bed. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do, his back to me.

"_What are you doing?" _I whispered. He didn't flinch.

"_Why did you do it?"_ I sighed.

"_I don't, I don-"_

"_You don't what, Charlie? You don't know why?" _He was facing me now. I didn't reply. _"God, all I am trying to do is help you. Why won't you let me help you?"_ He shouted. I got out of the bed.

"_Because you can't help me Brax. You can't fix this! I feel like I've lost my whole, my whole future!"_ I figured future was the right word. He put his head in his hands before groaning. He lashed out and wiped his hand across our chest of draws. My jewelry and his fell to the floor. Photo frames fell to the floor. Perfume fell to the floor. Was it sad that I almost felt worse about my favourite perfume being smashed than him being so miserable.

I hated seeing this side of him. The angry and violent side. I was the only one who could bring that side out in him. Something I loved and hated at the same time.

"_I am your future!"_ He shouted after his little scene. And at that moment I fell in love with him all over again. I felt like he'd shredded a layer of whatever was happening with me, away. Then I broke down. I cried so much it hurt. No sooner were Brax's arms around me, his low, husky voice soothing me.

"_I hate feeling this way."_ I cried.

"_I know, I know."_ He repeated over and over. I felt like a giant weight was being lifted over my shoulders. Crying let all the negativity in my body, out.

**Brax's P.O.V**

And so we stayed like that, for nearly an hour. Charlie sobbing into my shirt while I tried to sooth her. She eventually calmed down and I took the opportunity to get her into bed. I picked her up and carried her into the bed. I slowly took her sweaty t shirt and pants off and replaced them with one of my hoodies. I took the moment in, gazing at her. A piece of hair had gotten stuck to her sticky face. I gently removed it and placed it behind her ear. Just as I tried to take my hand away, Charlie grabbed it and held it there on her cheek. I smiled at her and she took a deep breath, kissing my fingers lovingly. I ran my hand down her cheek, as she closed her eyes.

I striped myself down to boxes before also climbing into bed. I wrapped my hand around Charlie's waist. _"We're going to be okay."_ I whispered.

"_I'm trying."_ Was all she had to say. I gripped her tighter, taking in her lavender scent.

"_I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you Charlie." _She didn't reply for so long I wasn't sure she had heard me. I considered saying it again.

"_I don't know what I was... I wasn't thinking."_ No one spoke for so long I thought I had fallen asleep._ " I chose a name for our girl."_

"_Girl?"_ I quizzed. She turned to face me.

"_I found out the sex of the baby without you." _She smiled. I scrunched up my nose.

"_You wanted it to be a surprise, I didn't."_ She was giggling now. Something I had missed so much. I laughed too.

"_Alright then, what was this amazing name?"_

"_Cora."_ She said after a while. I thought about it for a moment.

"_Well...If worse comes to worse, I suppose I wouldn't mind having another baby with you."_

"_Is that so?"_ She giggled. Then she kissed me and it felt like the first time we'd kissed all over again. The wanting of her mouth against mine. Her touch sent tingles down my spine. She stopped, gasping for breath. She used her finger trace the shape of my lips. I bit her. Ever so lightly on her finger. She quickly got her finger away and smiled kissing me quickly once again.

I kissed her forehead, then her nose and her cheek. Wrapping her in my arms, playing with her hair until she fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Charlie's P.O.V**

"_Hi, Rubes." _I said hesitantly.

"_Charlie! When did you get home?"_ She smiled her loving smile and hugged me tightly.

"_Last night actually." _

"_I have missed you so much!"_ I laughed.

"_It was barely a few days."_ She thought about this for a while.

"_Morning Brax."_ She said happily, disregarding my opinion.

"_Hey Rubes." _He replied in his 'i just woke up voice'. It was all husky and sexy. I didn't turn around. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. Act like nothing ever happened? After Ruby went into the kitchen he wrapped his arms around my waist. _Normal it was,_ I thought. _"Morning." _He whispered into my ear. He sent tingles down my neck. I flinched and squeezed my shoulder and side of my face together, then turned to face him. I just smiled and he smiled back.

"_So, I was thinking."_

"_That's never good."_ I said innocently.

"_Ay!"_ He retorted. _"I was actually thinking, maybe I shouldn't go to work today?"_ He questioned. I pretended I had to think about it then I shrugged.

"_I suppose, I mean if you want." _I walked away innocently only to have his arms wrapped around me before I made my third step. I squealed as he lifted me over his shoulder. _"Brax, stop it! You know I hate it when you do that!"_ He ignored my kicks and protests, taking me back to our bedroom, basically throwing me on the bed. I leant up on my elbows.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I quickly shut the door behind me and walked over to her. She was biting her lip and looking at me intently. I leant over her and kissed her softly. She parted her lips and started to kiss me back. She was quick to take my t shirt off, then her own. She wasn't wearing a bra, conveniently. I regrettingly pulled away from her. _"M-maybe we should wait." _I puffed between her kisses. She rolled her eyes.

"_You're throwing away all this?"_ She referenced her body. I smiled and shook my head, forgetting I said anything, I started to kiss her harder.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I sat cross legged next to Brax, who was lying down. His shirt was off so the tattoo he was telling me about was exposed. I gently traced it. _"What does this tattoo mean?"_ I asked, pretending I didn't know. I saw him smile.

"_Secret."_ He replied. I giggled and sat myself on top of him.

"_I can keep a secret."_ He looked at me, biting the inside of his lip and shaking his head. I shook my head too, deciding I would make him tell me another time. We stared at each other, making funny faces until he finally spoke.

"_I have work tonight."_ I gave him my best sad face before my phone started to ring. Still sitting on him, I leant over to the bed side table and answered.

"_Hi Bianca."_ I giggled, knowing what she would be like. Brax and I kept staring at each other throughout the eyes following wherever my face went.

"_Charlie, oh my gosh! Okay, We are going out tonight! You'll party with the girls and I'll just sit back and relax!"_ I smiled.

"_Tonight? Well turns out I'm free."_ I said, making a face at Brax for leaving me. He looked at me seriously, probably worried that I might drink and go crazy again. I used me free hand to stroke the side of his face. He leant down so my hand was trapped between his shoulder ad cheek. I smiled.

"_Great, Angelo's, 7:00." _And she hung up.

"_Looks like I'll be accompanying you to work tonight." _

"_Charlie-"_ He said my name seriously so I cut him off by kissing him. I could feel him smiling, as was I.

"_I better get ready."_ I shrugged my shoulders and headed into the bathroom.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"_Charlie, you've been in there for over an hour!"_ I banged on the door. To say I was angry she was going out partying tonight was an understatement. I went to bang on the door again but she came out to soon.

"_Calm down."_ She laughed. She was glowing with so much happiness, I almost felt a little better. Her make up was light and hair was put into a high ponytail. She was only in her bra and underwear, not yet dressed. That was going to take a whole other two hours.

"_You better hurry up."_ I said seriously. She pretended not to pick up on my anger.

"_Okay."_ She smiled. I shook my head and went into the bathroom to get ready for work also. I thought about not serving her when we got there, but that would only make her feel worse about herself. I sighed and went back into the room. Clothes and shoes were everywhere. It was nearing 7:00 and she still wasn't ready.

"_Pink or orange?"_ She giggled, holding both dresses out to me.

"_They're both nice." _I grunted. She rolled her eyes and took the orange one. It went above her knee and hung loosely around her. She matched it with glittery silver heels. I waited for her at the door; keys, wallet and phone in hand.

"_Come on, are we going?"_ It was already 7:15, which meant I was 15 minutes late for work. She looked at herself in the mirror quickly and walked past me towards the front door.

The car ride was rather silent and I felt bad. I couldn't have been making anything better for her. Unexpectedly, she entwined her hand with mine, leaning both of our hands against my leg. She was trying, I knew she was.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I always liked making Brax angry, sick or not sick. I wasn't going to drink tonight but making him think I was made everything all the more funny. Bianca and I had already decided I wouldn't drink with her while Leah, Roo, Marilyn, April and Ruby would drink.

Brax squeezed my hand lightly before we got to Angelos. We made our way up the stairs before I was met by Bianca and the girls. Brax had already gotten to work.

**-3 hours later-**

I hadn't had the chance to talk to Brax all night. The place had gotten really busy. Bianca and I danced with a few guys but I felt Brax's eyes burning into the back of me every time I did. It didn't make it better with all the girls flirting with him too.

"_You're looking very serious tonight."_ I said sweetly. He smiled.

"_You're looking very beautiful tonight."_ I smiled back and leant over the bar to kiss him. _"Enjoy dancing with all those guys?"_ He teased.

"_Very much so. Enjoy flirting with all those girls?" _He put his hands to his heart.

"_I would never."_ I shook my head. "_Anyway, what do you want?"_

"_Juice."_ He quickly got the juice for me before I walked back to our table.

-1 hour later-

**Brax's P.O.V**

I had by now, kicked everybody out so it was only me and Charlie left. She sat at the bar, waiting for me to clean up. _"Some help would be...helpful._" I said.

"_You're doing great."_ She said back. She never was one to clean. Anything. I laughed to myself before walking up to her.

"_Ready to go?" _

"_Yes." _She smiled, taking my hand before we headed out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Brax's P.O.V**

_"Brax!"_ Sid called to me while I as taking things to the trash.

_"Oh hey mate."_ I said happily.

_"I wanted to know how Charlie is going?"_ I grinned.

_"Better than ever."_ He looked at me weirdly for a split second.

_"She's...back to normal?"_

_"If anything, she is happier than before." _I looked over and saw Heath arguing with Liam, nothing knew there. I quickly excused myself and ran over to them.

_"Oi, oi, oi!"_ I shouted, clearing them away from each other. Liam hurried off and I put my finger to Heath's chest. _"What's all this about?"_ Heath just looked away so I slapped him hard enough to answer, across the head.

_"Nothin!" _He shouted.

_"It better not happen again!"_ He looked at me angrily and just walked off. I couldn't help but laugh.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

_"Coming!"_ I yelled to who ever was knocking on the door._ "Sid."_ I smiled, welcoming him inside.

"_Sorry to bother you."_

_"No, no, it's no bother. Coffee?" _

_"No that's okay, thank you. I was just wondering how you were doing?" _I smiled my best smile.

_"Great." _I may have said it too soon to be believed.

_"No urges...?"_ I slammed the kettle back into it's place, which probably didn't make anything better.

_"No. No urges." _I said bluntly. He was talking about killing myself I presumed.

_"Okay, because you know if you need-" _I cut him off.

_"I'll be sure to call."_ I smiled and he got the idea that I wanted him to leave. I sighed before finishing off making my coffee.

**Sid's P.O.V**

After discreetly examining Charlie, I knew things weren't good. The way I knew was because things were...too good. She was quick to loose her temper and was way too smiley. She needed to be treated but I also knew it wasn't something she would voluntarily want to do. So I called Brax.

**Brax's P.O.V**

After my annoying conversation with Sid, I went home to make sure Charlie was okay.

_"Charlie, you home?"_ I called out. No answer. I walked up stairs and saw the bathroom door slightly open. Things became to deja vu to ignore. I ran into the bathroom. _"Char-"_ I turned back around and put my head in my hands. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ I shouted.

_"Why? Do you want some?"_ She giggled. I looked at her, disgusted.

_"Get up!"_ I shouted. When she didn't answer I leant down and picked her up by her elbow, dragging her out of the house. She basically clawed at me.

_"Where are we going?"_ She was crying. I hated seeing her cry but I had no choice but to drag her. I didn't reply. She was forcing herself away from me, which only made me make my grip tighter. I forced her into the car, before slamming her door shut. She was emotional because of the drugs and we were back to square 1. The car ride was silent, besides her quiet sobbing. It was really making me frustrated.

_"Damn it Charlie, please just stop crying!"_ I forced the brakes so we came to a head. She didn't speak or stop crying. If anything the tears came out faster. I was pleading with her now. _"I thought you were better..." _She didn't speak again. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel and she flinched. There was a start. I stared at her and she stared out the window. I sighed._ "I'm taking you back to see Sid and-" _Her eyes shot to me.

_"No, no, no please Brax. I'm better, I am. Please don't make me go back there. I just, I have to-"_ She kept murmuring on and I honestly had no idea what I was suppose to do in the situation. I hesitantly ran my hand over her cheek, wiping away some of the tears. She clenched my arm rather tightly, not that it affected me.

_"Charlie, you are sick."_ She didn't say anything. _"I know you don't want to believe it but you are. The only way I can help you is if you want to get better."_ I had no idea what I was saying, but the words kept pouring out. _"I just want things to be how they used to be."_

_"Well they're not! They never will be!"_ She snapped and I just stared at her, shocked.

_"How can you say that?"_ I shot back. I probably was making things even worse for her in her mental state. I wasn't going to talk to her like a baby. The only way we would get passed this whole mess was if she was back in her normal life style, which did include us fighting every second of the day.

_"Are you kidding? This is your fault!" _

_"My fault? It takes two to tango!"_ With that, she opened the car door and started running. I groaned, frustrated before chasing after her. I grabbed her from behind and wrapped my hands around her waist. _"Where do you think you're going?" _I whispered into her ear.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

His breath sent light tingles down my neck. Even under the circumstances, he never ceased to give me butterflies. I snapped out of it and got out of his grip, facing him.

It felt like there were two people inside my body. The old me and an impostor trying to fight through, telling me things I deep down knew weren't true. _"I hate you!"_ I shouted. My evil me was pleased but I could feel the old me burning. I probably felt just as worse as he did. Never in our time together, had either of us said something like that in such an intense moment. I could feel the pain in his eyes. _"I-I"_ He cut me off.

_"Good."_ He said simply, which caused me to be even angrier. _"It will be easier that way." _And with that he picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder. Ignoring my protests, he carried me into the hospital. I saw the rooms. The white. I started to go crazy. Brax wouldn't put me down, no matter how loud I screamed or cried. I couldn't go back near the room I found out I lost my baby in. I couldn't.

_"I had a feeling I'd see you here."_ I fuzzy voice that sounded like Sid's said.

_"Please help, I don't know how much longer I can hold her before she kills me."_ He sounded desperate. Then nothing, other than the prick of something digging into my arm.


	30. Chapter 30

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Nothing. That's exactly what I felt. I was awake but my eyes were closed, my breathing still. Maybe if I held my breathe long enough, I wouldn't have to wake up. Where ever I was, didn't feel right. I was trapped and unsafe. All I knew for sure, was the light weight that rested on my hand felt safe. The tingles it sent through my body made me feel safe. That was all I was sure of.

I coughed, trying to regain my voice. My throat burned and I couldn't help but let slip the tears that were brimming in my eyes. They fell through my squinted shut lashes, down my cheek and to my neck. It tickled, but I let it.

I tried clearing my throat but that hurt way too much. I knew Brax was in the room, his sleepless body next to me. So I tried to speak.

"Wa-a-t-e-r." Please god, let him understand what I need. Instantly, the hand on mine tensed and I felt Brax move.

"Water Rubes, get her some water!"

"Charlie? Hey, can you hear me?" Brax's voice was gentle and kind, like it usually was.

Then I started to remember everything. The fighting. The yelling. The hitting. The tears. Brax's hurtful face. I hate you. Those three words I let myself say.

What the hell was wrong with me? When did everything become so hard? Most importantly, why did I feel so lifeless?

I hated feeling this way and I hated treating Brax like this. Right now, I hated so much but then one thing I was sure of, was that I needed Brax and I would have to fight through my alter ego to be with him.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"Charlie?" I tried again. Her mouth went agape but nothing came out, I presumed she was trying to talk. I took the glass of water from Ruby and put it to Charlie lips. She tried to drink it, most of it falling down her mouth. She didn't care, or she didn't feel it. With the amount of drugs we had to intoxicate her with, it wouldn't surprise me.

I knew she didn't want to be her but I had to help her. Seeing her take those drugs broke my heart. This isn't who she is and if she could see herself at that moment, I just know she would be so ashamed of herself. She wouldn't remember anything that happened and it was better that way. It was a tough choice to make, but I knew it was the only way to help her break through the barrier she created around herself.

She cleared her throat, trying to regain her voice.

"Wha-at happened?" I gently stroked her cheek, so worried about her.

"You had a little accident, but you're fine now. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." She looked at me. I mean, really looked at me. It felt like it was the first time she had ever seen me. That mischievous glint to her eye, the slight smirk. I smirked back.

"Do you want anything?" She shook her head instantly and sat up, stretching out her muscles.

"Why do I feel so...dead?" She laughed at her choice of words. She was already returning to her old self but it all felt so wrong. It was right but wrong. I knew it would be appropriate to give her the option of remembering her own unborn child, but I just couldn't.

She would want to remember and then she would still be that person I know she isn't. She was in too much grief and not only did it physically and mentally pain her, but me too.

I could hear Ruby behind me, her steps were hesitant and I could tell she wasn't sure if Charlie would remember her. I had to chuckle at that. She would remember everything except for what happened in the past few weeks. I mean, the memories wouldn't be completely gone, but she wouldn't remember the pain or the grief she had to go through. She would barely remember her child.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Ruby left the room, probably in tears. I would have to talk to her later.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Brax looked at me and I shrugged, smiling.

"What kind of accident was I in? I don't remember anything." I sighed with a frown on my face. I felt so refreshed and almost brand new. It felt...nice. Brax hesitated for a minute and then smiled at me, gripping my hand tightly.

"We were fighting and you fell..." Oh god. He looks sad because I said I hate him.

"Brax, I don't hate you. I-I love you so much and I'm so sorry but I don't really know what i'm sorry for." I cried and brax jumped up to comfort me. He wrapped his arms firmly around my waist.

"Shhh, shhh." He whispered into my ear, while he brushed my hair.

"I love you, Charlie."


End file.
